


Home at least

by mellineblanc



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: Robert and Wilhelmina had a moment of dream, with a touche of reality, but a complete dream. All taken from their lives grossly, but fate returns to unite these two souls in an unexpected way.In this tale, In this story, Robert and Willow have a different story from that told in the TV Show and have known each other for quite some time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my official language so it is possible that you will encounter several mistakes. If any angel wants to help me with corrections, I'm eternally grateful!

**EVERYTHING STARTED IN A PUB**

 

It was a cold day in Surrey and I woke up feeling incredibly happy that morning. Which was rather strange, ‘cause I hate the cold.

I opened my bedroom door and came upon a surprise lying on my bed.

\- How was Shakespeare's class? - Len asked.

I gasped tiredly and tossed my jacket and scarf on one of the support tables.

\- Boring. What time did you arrive?

\- It was about 7 in the morning ...

\- 7 am? Where was this party?

\- In Saint Tropez. - She answered vaguely. I was still half asleep.

\- Don’t you have a palace to stay?

Eleanor jumped to her feet when she heard my words and scratched her face, worsening 500 times the blurred mascara situation in her reddish eyes because of the night of drugs and alcohol consumed. I wondered how she did not get addicted ... could spend days and days without drugs. She had the much-desired immunity.

\- You are the granddaughter of a Duke. The most respected in England. You could live in the palace too.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her on the bed to take off my boots.

\- University dorms are more ... cozy.

\- As you wish. - She grunted, and threw himself on the pillows once more.

\- You have not told me yet why you are here.

\- I did not want to face my mother's demonic gaze when she saw me coming home.

\- I should never have given you the key to my room. - I groaned.

I met Eleanor just a few months ago. In some royal engagement, I had to attend with my grandfather in York. She was propped up on a pilaster, snorting in utter boredom and with the craziest and wildest eyes England ever heard of in tabloids and magazines. I did not contain my curiosity. We ended up becoming really good friends. It even looked like we had known each other for years.

\- My brother will have an army recess. - She was talking about the crown prince, Robert. The youngest, her twin brother, was still in college. - And he invited me to a farewell party with the hottest and sexier militaries you will ever met.

\- I will meet? - I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Len took her arms off her face and shrugged, looking at me.

\- Of course you go with me.

\- You just want more pockets to put your drugs on. - I answered.

\- This too... - She shrugged her shoulders with her typical poker face.

I glanced over and Len was clasping hands, begging me, silent.

\- Okay, okay ... Fine! But I'll be back anytime I want and you will not be upset.

\- Deal.

I was not sure what to wear. I preferred a pair of leather pants and a tighter white blouse… it was cold, much colder still at night. I walked in, right behind Len, with three security guards behind us. It really was a military party.

\- Are you sure we're welcome here?

\- Of course we are. Princess of England. - She said pointing to herself. - I'm welcome anywhere ...

I frowned.

\- I thought your brother had invited you. - I shouted suspiciously in her ear. The place was so deafening with the loud music.

\- He invited, Willy. - She rolled her eyes and rolled his face across the room looking for Robert.

\- And where is he?

\- There. You see? - She pointed to a place a little further, nor did she give me time to see what she was saying, and she already pulled my hand. - Let's say hi. You look beautiful, I think my brother will like you. - She finished quickly.

Oops ... what the fuck?

\- To like me? - I inquired on my own and was dragged by Eleanor.

\- Robby! - Len screamed and jumped into her brother's arms, which still had a scrap of whiskey in his glass. Apparently, he was away from friends and family for three months, in an intense training and reclusive with the British Army.

I think they did not have access to blades, as it seemed that all the men there had beards to do.

\- Len, you came. - Robert kissed her sister's forehead affectionately and held both sides of her face. - I missed you.

\- Me too, Robby ...

Robert held her closer and kissed her head once more. For a moment, I wanted to have an older brother. Being an only child can be a bit lonely.

\- Come, I want you to meet my friend Willow.

She said and pulled him two paces to get me.

\- Nice to meet you, Your Highness. - I said, with a slight irony, which made Len smile more openly.

Why all this happiness?

\- It's my pleasure. - He answered back and kissed the palm of my hand. Old fashioned man? - Accepts a drink?

\- The strongest one, please. - He laughed and nodded, turning his back to the bar.

\- You are definitely in Robert's sights. He is very much in yours… - Eleanor said as her brother left and nudged my pockets behind his marijuana cigarette packs.

_Mine what?_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

\- Less ... he only saw me for 30 seconds, Len. - I sighed when she found her drug friend and raised my eyebrows right. - What exactly is your intention of bringing me here?

Eleanor laughed and held me by the shoulders.

\- Have a good time.

She went after someone to light her cigarette and I saw myself alone for a second.

\- Here. - Robert came back, handing me a glass. - It's the strongest.

He had a half smile on his face, something amused him in me and I wanted to find out what. I closed my eyes and turned the glass, the liquid came down hot and burning in my throat.

\- Calm down, girl. - He hissed. - Hard day?

\- And it is about to get better. - I replied taking his glass and turning in my throat burned from the previous drink. I thought he was going to be irritated by my recklessness, but his smile grew more open and soon we were turning over glasses at the counter and telling the story of life.

I was not drunk, I was after that. Thank God I was able to have a decent conversation.

\- You have a simple life for a duke's granddaughter.

\- I was not raised in the nobility, my prince. I grew up on a farm in Argentina. My grandfather did not accept my parents' marriage.

\- My mother does not accept many things either.

\- She's the Queen. - The old sarcasm could not leave.

He nodded thoughtfully.

\- Yes, she is. - He whispered. The place was already much calmer and quieter, many people were gone, including Eleanor. And I had no idea how many hours had passed. - But she goes overboard with interventions in our personal life. - He concludes after analyzing his features.

Robert had already lost his smile as we entered the topic 'family'.

\- I do not think I have a personal life. I do not know if I'm standing next to real people or just projections of what is expected of someone. I do not know if I am capable of everything I am destined for and I was just born in the wrong place.

\- Why do you say that?

He looked at me for a moment and then, after sometime, his face continued toward me, but his mind wandered into another space.

\- My father said I'll never be a good king. - He admitted.

I could see how much it hurt him. How could I console him? I barely knew him, even though we were having such an intimate conversation. I studied his features, the lines around her eyes, the blue and honey tones in his pupil, the cheekbones and the thin mouth. I wanted to kiss him. I think that would comfort him, would not?

I smiled - inwardly - with my thoughts and shook my head.

\- Only you can know that. Only you can prove otherwise.

\- He wants to abolish the monarchy.

I opened my mouth in shock. What madness, the country would enter into a catastrophic political and economic crisis.

\- Then he is the one who's not a good king. That would be horrible for the country. - I said on impulse. It was treason to say so much about the king, even though we were in the 21st century.

Robert smiled a little.

\- I like your honesty.

I smiled at him and patted his arm.

\- You'll find your way. You just need to have a little faith in yourself.

\- Do you have faith in me? - He asked, unpretentiously.

\- Why would it matter?

He shrugged.

\- I do not know ... just answer.

\- I need to meet you and then I could answer your question.

He laughed and nodded.

\- It's fair.

Suddenly I realized what second meaning my words might have had. But I did not correct myself, it would not hurt to know him better, anyway.

\- What? Did you think I was flirting with you? - I joked. He was confused and shook his head a little nervous ... so he was pleased with the idea?

\- You gave the idea. - He threw it at me.

\- And you like it.

He nodded.

\- I have two weeks off from the army. What are your plans for tomorrow?

\- Until now, nothing. - I returned it.

\- I'll drop by your dorms, tomorrow at eight.

I frowned in discomfort.

\- Eight? It is not a fair time for a Christian to wake up.

He pulled me by the hand and led me to the exit door.

\- I'll take you to know where to find you. - He totally ignored my call for a later meeting on the day. - I'll take you to the best breakfast in England.

He opened the door, drove quietly down the short drive to the University dorms as we were being followed by security cars and told me about his training in the Air Force.

\- Is it not dangerous? - I asked curiously. - I mean, you're the future king ...

\- As we were centuries ago?

I thought a little and I understood the point he wanted to reach.

\- The people expected their king to be at the head of the army in all battles. But we are not in the sixteenth century, my prince, and we no longer have an absolutist monarchy.

He hissed a little, thought about what I said.

\- I think that's exactly what you're talking about. We live in an era where Kings ceased to rule and became accessories for a nation.

\- Turn right. - I drove and he promptly did.  - Does that make you feel less useless?

\- Your words were rude. - He said, his face contorted.

I laughed aside.

\- I did not mean what it meant. I think the monarchy is a great wealth of our nation. I do not see accessories, I see models. People who inspire their subjects, who understand their challenges, who drive us. At the end of the street. – I indicated gently.

\- Now I feel better, for a second I thought you did not approve me.

\- I approve you, Your Highness.

He stopped the car at the door of the dorm I pointed out and turned to me.

\- I am looking forward to our date tomorrow.

\- It will be a date? - I joked.

He laughed amusedly and got out of the car, I followed his image passing in front of me and opening my door. Robert offered his hand and helped me out of his luxury vehicle.

\- It's a date, Miss Moreno.

I frowned. I did not remember sharing my name with him.

\---------

I do not know what time I slept, I just know that my pillows were the last memory I had after the smile of that delicious prince.

\- Good morning, my Prince.

He looked an evil and a delightful danger that I would face sitting in that Triumph Daytona. Motorcycle, stupid beard, leather jacket, and a fucking title on his back. I would climb a lot on this motorcycle.

\- You look ...-  he tried to pick up a suitable word and smiled sideways, - that you did not take a shit last night.

\- God bless the makeup! - I exclaimed.

He offered me a black helmet and I took it from his hand.

\- Let's see if you'll still look so good in that helmet.

I snorted.

\- No one looks pretty in a helmet.-  I whispered as he helped me adjust the buckle.

The weather was cold, but his hands were warm. I was scared, but his smile and the tone of his voice were so inviting. I was scared to the last strand of my hair, but the attraction between us was palpable and made me go even further.

\- You looked very good in a helmet.-  - He said with a half smile.

I tried to look away from him, but he caught me again. With something in his eyes ... maybe the way he could rhythm his breathing with the movement of his eyelids. Or the sideways smile that seemed to read my profane thoughts.

\- Stop right there, Your Highness. I know that look, I will not fall into your charm so fast.

He laughed and nodded as I climbed onto his motorcycle and held his waist.

\- Put that bike to speed up.

\- I thought I was the prince here. - He turned sideways and I hit him on the shoulder.

\- But today I am the Queen.-  He laughed loudly and sped up his machine.

Robert drove down the free roads of England and took me to a small, cozy restaurant in a village north of Leicester.

I loved the wind hitting my skin and messing my hair even though it was the part left over from the helmet. I felt comfortable having my hands around his waist and liked the closeness of our bodies.

He constantly commented on something else about his family's connection with those parts we passed and their history. I had to roll my eyes a few times and laugh. Seriously, the oldest royal family in England had a historical relationship to those places?! I never imagined...

\- You really looked good in a helmet. I do not know why I did not take a picture.

\- You like to make embarrassing moments, huh?

He laughed.

\- Only the good ones.

\- So are you good?-  I asked.

He shook his head, realizing the intent of my question. I'm a girl who flirts, not the one who plays the fool and the shamed.

\- Very good. I guess it is never been so good in my whole life. His comment was vague, and for a second his features became introspective.

What did he mean?

\- Because?

\- Because you have the life that I envy and being with you I can be in both worlds. - He said honestly. - For the first time.

\- Both worlds?

\- You have noble blood. You had a life like mine, even after a certain period. At the same time you lived and found a way to lead a normal life. College, parties, responsibilities of a normal young adult. You understand my world because you live in it for a short period of your time, but you tell me about the other world ...

\- The world of those who are not part of the royal family.

\- The world of those who are happy. The world of those who can build their own achievements. I was born with a destiny, to be king. And even for that, my father thinks I'm not capable.

\- I see different. I see you can build your destiny. Be a better man. Better than your father is, better than he thinks you are ...

\- But how?

\- You know how. Your father is a good man, but he can so much more for the people, and yet he does not. You can start the change out there. The royal family is not here just to shake hands and smile. There is something much bigger behind this and I think you may well fulfill that role. Your father could not because he might not be a good king. Beloved, but ... - I shrugged, not knowing how to end the sentence without seeming disrespectful.

I looked at Robert and found his attention focused entirely on me. Was he pretending to get sex at the end of the day or was he really liking what I was saying?

\- Excuse me. Sometimes my mouth speaks more than is allowed.

He shook his head and held my hand on the table. I was yearning for that simple skin contact for a few hours. The feeling it had in my flesh was so good. Hot, electrifying and thought-provoking.

\- It's your mouth that has tempt me so much.

I felt my face in full blush. I did not usually get so vulnerable with a man. It could not be just because he was a prince. What was so crazy about Robert that left me like this?

I scratched my throat and he smiled slightly as I lowered my guard for a few seconds.

\- I'm surprised we did not see any cameras pointed at you today.

Robert looked around and followed his action by seeing people completely oblivious to his presence.

\- My father brought me here when I was younger. We are few recognized in this village.

How was the royal family little known at any place in England?

\- But how?

He shrugged.

\- It's very simple. Check your cell phone.

I sighed and picked up the device from the pocket of my denim jacket.

\- No service. - I whispered. - Amazing! - I exclaimed in shock. - How can someone survive without communication?

I looked around and everyone looked very well. Can you imagine London without telephone service for a minute? I think the country would collapse.

\- Is it that bad? The attention they give you, I say ... - I inquired.

Our coffees were gone - the second we ordered - and two hours of conversation were not enough.

\- Sometimes. Anyone born with it wants only a normal life, even for at least one day.

\- I'm surprised we're not surrounded by security guards, I must say.

He laughed.

 - I had to mislead them to be alone. Even for me to have a break. - He commented.

\- Well, I think everything good is short-lived. - I mumbled looking out of the small restaurant and saw two black cars standing on the other side. They excelled in the quiet town we were in.

A door opened and a man in a suit stepped out and walked toward us.

\- I do not believe it.-  He grunted.

\- Your Highness, I must inform you that we have a situation.

Robert raised his eyebrows and glanced at the red-haired man.

\- Is that right, Tommy? - He asked wryly.

\- The weather tells us that we'll have a storm in this region in exactly ...-  He looked at the watch on his wrist and turned his gaze to his wrist - 40 minutes and three seconds.

Robert straightened in his chair and then grew serious. Rain storms were very complicated and serious things in England.

\- What's the procedure, sir? - The man asked Robert, who looked at me briefly, as if he was not sure whether or not he should do what he thought was right.

\- Check hotels and hostels in the region.

\- The nearest, available at the moment, is in Nottingham, sir. We checked.

\- Then we'll go there now.-  He nodded to me and nodded to him immediately.

We were, if I remember correctly, in the village of Quorndon. It was 30 kilometers from Nottingham. That gave half an hour or a little more road.

\- Let's go on a motorcycle, it's faster. We meet there, Tommy.

\- But, Your Highness ...

\- An order, Tom. Please! I'm used to the roads.

\- It's all right. Just take the A46, it's the safest route.

He nodded.

\- I think this can ruin or improve our date. Do you want to risk it? - He asked honestly. - I had better plans for both of us. But if you think this might be too much, I can order a helicopter and we'll leave for Cambridge now. I want to do everything in time. But if you do not mind, I want to finish what I planned for both of us.

\- I'm willing to do crazy things, my prince. - I said with amusement.

But yes, I really did speak the truth. Something in him said ‘yes’.

\- I feel your sharp irony when you call me that.

I laughed out loud and accepted his outstretched hand willingly.

We arrived quickly at the tiny hostel we would stay, but the rain was faster and left us completely drenched. But do you know the advantages of hanging out with the future king of England? Well, his security team did not only guarantee his safety, but also his comfort. I found the room already warm and cozy with assorted clothes of my size (at least approached and this was enough).

I admired the view that the little Bed and Breakfast had of the English mountains, that I had no idea what region it belonged to when I felt someone approaching me.

\- The rain has passed and my plans have changed. - Robert's voice sounded light and calm.

\- I just need you to tell me I will not have to give that jacket back. I loved those pointy things here. - I said taking the metallic embellishments up my sleeve.

He laughed.

\- All the clothes will be with you ... well, about this ... what do you think of a trip?

\- Trip? - I asked, taking my attention away from the leather.

He stared into my eyes and opened his mouth a few times. Maybe I did count and maybe it was three times. But it does not matter, what mattered was that he was searching for the words to say what he wanted.

\- What kind of trip?

\- You and I. We'll get the motorcycle and go.

\- Where are we going?

He shrugged.

\- Do not know. Let's go on. No destination.

\- How badly do you need to be foolish, my prince?

He smirked and nodded. What did he say?

\- I need you. I need to do crazy things with you.

Uou! That was ... it was definitely crazy.

\- Robert, we barely know each other ...- I said a little more seriously now.

In a quick movement, I saw her fingers draw the outline of my lips and his breath hitting the skin near my mouth. I could tell that I was trapped by his arms and the wall behind me. But to who would I lie? I totally wanted this.

\- I know, but ... don’t you feel the same?-  He whispered softly.

If he said “I want to fuck you now”  I'd probably ask why he took so long to make that proposal. But the rule is clear, we never show our true face until we know if the guy is worth it.

\- I fucking feel it.

He smiled and made me smile too. Why did not he kiss me? 

\- I'll wait you here. Three in the morning. - It's that simple, he's gone.

\- Shit.

I squealed, frustrated and excited.

And so I stayed. For the six hours it took us to meet. The day had set at 8:30 pm that day, and then I went to the room that was set up.

I checked my cell phone a few times and wondered at the lack of calls or messages from Len. Neither of my parents.

I tried to focus on the commitments I still had in college and how much this unexpected, timeless 'trip' could affect me.

I also tried to think if I really should do it, if I would not fucking risking myself for completely falling in love with a prince who probably had everything in life, since these people generally do not value much what they have.

I tried to think of everything, tried to focus on anything else, tried to pay attention even to the sounds of nature in that remote place, but all my mind focused on were his lips, the smell and the warmth Robert had. And how strong he held my arms. The way he touched my lips. The way he caught my eyes in his.

And finally, I slept.

\-------------

\- Ready? - He asked, already on his motorcycle.

I think I would always have that image as a fetish. Robert and a motorcycle.

\- Not yet. - I whispered.

My act surprised him. I grabbed the helmet that he helded for me and pulled his face to mine.

I needed that.

Robert tightened my grip on my waist and stuck our bodies, even by the bad position because he on was the motorcycle. I stopped the kiss and avenged myself, insinuated their lips with desire and licked them with voluptuous pulling hoarse sighs from his throat. He caught me in the meantime, unnoticed, and infused his tongue with my lips.

What madness.

I knew him less than 30 hours and I was already kissing and getting ready to make the craziest trip I ever had.

I do not know how long we stayed in that insane desire. Hands on the butt, chews on the necks, lips bitten and tongues being sucked.

\- Now I'm ready. - I whispered in his mouth and he smiled pulling me into a new kiss.

We left that torpor when we heard a noise coming from inside the establishment. I got on the motorcycle quickly and started putting on my helmet as Robert moved on.

\- Let's move on, when you want to stop, we stop. Is everything in your backpack?

He stopped at the little freeway exit and watched the movement of the freeway so we could move on and I held him at his waist, hugging him to ensure my safety.

\- I have everything I need in my arms, my prince. - He went on.

No matter what the place, or climate, or the number of people around us, everything seemed to be romantic. Kissing him had become my favorite hobby and everything seemed a good excuse for such. We were insanely so intimate.

He was everything I ever imagined that a guy could not (or maybe denied) be. Fucking arrogant and terribly engaging, of those who guess what your physical weaknesses are and boast about it. I had never talked to a person who was as interested in my academic life as he was who asked and argued with me about it.

I was delighted  with his voice, his smile, the way he whispered my name by calling me, his conversation, his thoughts, his kisses, how our bodies glued together and fit so well in bed and our incredible interaction. I was getting used very well in waking him with kisses on his hard chest and sucking his lower lip lightly. I was accustomed to our kneading under a hot shower and the way he sucked the way from the neck to my breasts.  I was accustomed with his mouth on my body, the sound of his voice coming through my ears and his smile illuminating my vision.

After seven days I was fucking in love with a prince of shit.

\- I hate you. - I whispered after a few minutes of silence. He laughed lightly and kissed my face quickly.

We were enjoying a beautiful starry sky on the roof of the inn that we were in Glencoe, we were well to the north-west of Scotland.

\- I'm as fucked up as you are, girl. - He replied. - What happens then?

I shrugged my shoulders. I have no idea.

\- I do not know.

\- I have to go to London this weekend, and then I go back to the army, but…

\- And how much time?

\- Do not know. We never know, for protection. - With 'we' he meant 'we of the royal family'.

\- I get it.

\- I want your zip code.

\- Are you going to send me letters?-  I asked, frowning.

That was so ... twenties.

\- It's the only form of communication allowed. I'll give you instructions on how to send me yours and then when I get back, we can see each other. That's all I can offer you right now. - He hissed softly at last.

I hugged his body and rested my head on his chest to feel his lips kiss my head.

\- That's enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**LETTERS AND THE FIRST _YES_**

_-_ _Should I be suspicious of having only one empty room here?_

_He laughed a little bit and shook his head._

_\- Spontaneous. All this. - He answered and I nodded._

_As I turned my back and walked to the old wooden stairs, I saw that Robert gave the man more money and I assumed it was for nothing would reach the ears of any newspaper. I bit my lip a little nervously ... we had passed through four cities and in the two that we slept it was in separate rooms. I do not know how much longer I could stand by him without sinning. I was begging for a good sin._

_I glanced back and saw him smile at my movement._

_\- If you are so nervous, I can sleep on the floor. - He whispered closer now._

_\- Oh, no, my prince, I'm very excited if you want to know._

_I bit my lip and watched his reaction, which was now at my side, as we stopped in front of the door of what would be our room._

_\- No more than me. Those days have been good, have not they? - He asked expecting a sincere reply. – I feel extremely attract to you… your perfect hair, your soft skin… - His voice was low and hoarse. Obviously, he was trying to seduce me and, obviously, I was falling into his._

_I bent to kiss his lips and he took the liberty to delve into my mouth what would be just a kiss. I was able to put the key in the thing and we were entangled in each other. We left the backpacks on the floor and I hooked my legs around his waist and ran my nails through his in the back of his neck. Robert threw me on the wall with me still on his lap and he opened my coat, removing the thousands of sweaters that protected me from the cold._

_Is it cold? Everything with his kisses resulted in heat._

_\- I've been wanting this so much ... - He hissed as he released my breasts from the lace bra._

_I was surprised when his lips sucked me desperately and I tried to hold my noises from giving a show to the whole inn. If his mouth was good there, can you imagine down there? Why the hell do we wait so long for this?_

_\- Robert ... - I hissed back after him to take my pants and panties off in one tug after putting me on the floor.._

_\- Come._

_He took me in his lap and threw me on the bed making a terrible noise in the spring. I had to laugh._

_\- Everyone will hear. - I said between one laugh and another._

_He remained serious and focused. With red face and warm skin. It seemed the veins in his neck pulsed fast, and his eyes flashed with desire. He was in his purest primitive state. And I was loving it._

_\- You have to tell me whether you like: gentle, fast or rude. – His request was very serious._

_I immediately found myself in need of not losing the enjoyment that was to be seen with his wild look. I have never been so wanted  and desired my entire life. And here I was, fucking wanted by the shit of an arrogant prince and with a wonderful tongue. And since I did not give a quick answer to his questioning, Robert tried to suck my clit like a kid sucks his favorite popsicle._

_And since he did not care about the noises, I tried not to care either. I held on to the wooden headboard and let out my loud groans, for there was no way I could make less noise_.

 _-_ Oh my God! Stop! Stop! Stop! That's too much information, Willy. - Len made his best disgusted face and I laughed. You asked.

 _-_ I thought you were going to have sex for one night, but ... this is big. Very big.

I shrugged and bit my lip.

 _-_ I've never felt this way, Len ... for anyone. It's crazy and engaging. - I revealed it to her.

 _-_ Are you sure you want this?

My friend had a very worried look when she asked me that question.

 _-_ What you mean? - When Len opened his mouth to respond, three knocks on the door of my room caught our attention and one of the servants came in with an envelope in his hand.

 _-_ For you, Miss Moreno.

I nodded and took out the small letter package.

 _-_ It's Robert's.

  
_-_ Are you two exchanging letters? - Len asked in shock.

  
_-_ This is so ‘Dear John’, I know ... - I said rolling my eyes.

  
_-_ Willy, Robert does not do romantic. Never.

  
_-_ You need to be more clear.

  
_-_ The guy is writing you letters in the middle of a fucking war. If this is not romantic, I do not even know what romantic is anymore.

 

_Dear Willow,_

_these days have been very difficult._

_My commander ordered to our team patrol an area of_ _rebel camps and we were attacked. They managed to steal our water and food and we spent three complicated days. Finally an auxiliary group of OTAN managed to find us and we are good in the present moment. Some soldiers became ill due to thirst and hunger, and the local heat where we are, but everything is well at this moment._

_I miss you more than I should. I feel myself like a stupid teenager when he discovers love in the most beautiful girl in school. In my moments of difficulty, here, I thought of your face, your voice, your sharp tongue and in the days we spent together in Scotland. I pray that I am not in this boat alone._

_Robert._

I smiled slightly to read the small letter of Robert and took her to my chest.  

\-  I'll throw up with all of this love of you both. - Len hissed behind me.

\- You did this. - She laughed.

\- Don’t you think this is fast?

\- So much. But at the same time it is super right. But what do you want to mean before?

She crawled into bed and got on her knees front of me. - You know Robert will soon have to marry, Willy ... how will this be? He will be king.

I shrugged.

\- I do not know, Len. But I want to take one step at a time.

She sighed.

\- You are too good to get in my family. It is not a life I want for you, my friend.

\- I think I can decide this on your own, Len. Do not worry, I know how to take care of myself.

_Dear Robert,_

_I was worried about your letter._

_Although do not know where you are, I try to keep the news updated at all time just to be aware of your safety. I hope everything will be resolved as quickly as possible. I had very productive days in college. My advisor arranged an internship for me at The Times and I'm working as an assistant to Thomas Thorne, one of the best marketing managers of the country. It has been difficult and very demanding, but I am satisfied with this challenge. And no, you're not in this boat alone. I miss you more than you can imagine and hardly wait to you get back._

_Whilemina._

It took him about ten days to receive these letters and they all had to be very small. But as time passed, we became more intimate in our words. Three months and no return to England. Each letter came with the information that he was going somewhere else, farther and farther away from me.

Summer then came as my vacation. I returned to London to focus anymore on my job, but something less in my day made me miss Robert more and more.

The words of Eleanor brought questions on my mind about the true intentions of Robert, if he wants to have a serious relationship (and monogamous) with me. We all know how much these nobles have bad reputation with women… is something quite historic in fact, and it's no shock seeing the attention they have. It is quiet big number of options.

Len was afraid Robert hurt me as he had the habit of having passing passions and I ended up asking me if I was another one. I saved the file on my computer and on the Cloud and sent it to my boss then. I turned off the computer and the minute I got up from the chair the doorbell rang. Maybe it was Eleanor wanting to take me for another party, but today I was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

The doorbell rang again and I quickened my pace to get to the door and I was not believing what I saw by the door viewer.

He returned.

I opened the door and quickly jumped on his lap kissing his cheek and smiling to see him alive and well.

\- If I knew it would be so well received I would have come earlier.

I laughed holding the lapel of his uniform and looked into his eyes. Were red and very dark circles around. Darker skin and a few scratches around the jaw.

\- Good to see you well.

He kissed my lips with miss and took me up making me ensnare my legs around his waist. I forgot all the fatigue from before and I felt incredibly refreshed to spend those hours with my prince.

With my head resting on his chest, I was lying on his side hugging him. Feeling his fingers lightly caress my bare back and his breath hitting my forehead. The open door of the balcony of my room brought a light oh the moon and a good breeze that summer day had. And the sound of the wind and our breathing was the only thing that filled the room.

\- So I have good news. - He said breaking the silence.

\- Yes? - I asked as my chin rest on his chest and I look into his eyes.

\- I'll be in London in the next months, making training on the basis that we have here.

\- And? - I kept asking because I noticed that his speech was a little incomplete.

He laughed, a little nervous, and averted his eyes from mine.

\- I wonder if you want to officially be my girlfriend. – He completed.

Maybe this answered some of my questions about us.

\- I do not know ... what obligations being the girlfriend of a future king has?

He laughed.

\- Be my constant support. Dealing with photographers every day. Losing privacy. Accompany me in boring and tedious events ...

I grimaced.

\- It does not seem a good offer.

He smiled slightly, took a strand of hair from my face and lifted his head to kiss my lips candidly.

\- Help me find out what love is. - He whispered last.

\- The offer is getting better. – He hissed shaking my lively body.

\- I am also very good at sex.

\- Really? And I'm going to have sex every day? - I asked smiling and kiss his chest until his neck.

\- In fact, at any time you want. From quickly sex to oral sex. I am at your disposal.

I sucked the skin of his neck and was greeted with a very pleased moan from Robert.

\- The reciprocal is true.

\- Then I'll start charging it now. - He said and laughed returning to round two.

 

**PRESENT DAY, STUCK IN THE PAST**

\- She's here, Robert. - Beck said in a shock expression, after seeing Whilelmina later in the hall.

Robert avoided looking at her a second time. It would seem strange. He swallowed the last sip of his whiskey and sighed.

 _-_ Don’t you think I have seen her? – I asked ironic and laughed at the same shade. - I spent ten fucking minutes staring at her when I saw her.

  
_-_ Put that Kathyn down. Willow is here. - He said as if to say something very obvious. I snorted and looked at Beck.

  
_-_ Her memory has not returned, Beck. She still does not know who I am.

  
_-_ Feeling does not go away. You love each other ... that's the only statement I can say quite sure in life.

 

 

I take a deep breath. And I tried to take the sadness of my eyes ... do not let that knot formed in my throat.

 

\- I have a plan. However, at present, I have to deal with Kathryn.

 

\- Your Highness? - I closed my eyes recognizing her voice.

 

No, I would never forget. I turned to Whilelmina, trying to make the best natural expression I could, and I believe that I have succeeded.

 

\- Yes?

 

\- I am, Willow. I was working with Liam before you return.

 

I took her hand, squeezing politely. Of course _I remember you, Bambi._ I thought, but only limited myself to answer:

 

\- Of course. Nice to meet you...

 

She smiled and was ashamed of what was ahead. I smelled my mother’s actions on this and when she explained that she was making a list of 'candidates' I read the word Queen Helena quite large between the lines.

 

She wanted me to get closer to Willow. After her questionnaire for house test, I laughed with the result. I have been always judged to be a Gryffindor, of course, by her fan's eyes dressed in blue Ravenclaw’s pajamas. My smart Bambi. I saw her go out and I smiled at it.

 

Maybe I could still win. In any way, it would be worth it. More than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you would like a continuation and if you are enjoying it. So sorry again for my grammatical and orthographic mistakes! I truly need a beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE IN THE PAST, ON A WAY TO SOMETHING BIG**

I once read the words of Mary Stuart, which she left in her personal diary days before being beheaded by her cousin.

_"Scarce of happiness are those meant for something big."_

I was meant for something big. I believed and I wanted. I knew I could be king, a good king, and I would fight every day for it. But this happiness I had was, in fact, mine?

Sometimes I wondered if it would really be forever.

As I watched _Bambi_ finish her report of this week, in her typical position _"I'm too busy, Robert. Do not talk to me now."_ \- which consisted on a trapped hair, her right eyebrow raised, lips curled in a beak, and her four eyes glazed on the MacBook screen - I wondered who my enemies were besides my father's words.

Who could destroy what I was trying to build for Whilhelmina and me?

\- Your eyes are burning on me, Robert. - She said and took me from my torpor.

I nodded and straightened me on the white couch in her office.

\- I'm a little worried.

Miraculously, my words made her take her eyes off her Mac and come towards me. She pinched her lips with the fingers of her left hand and frowned.

\- With what?

I shrugged and closed the book, putting on the center table.

\- With the usual. I think everyone in my position have these fears.

She tilted her head to the right and I understood that she was still confused.

\- Do not hold yourself to my paranoia, finish your work, _Bambi_.

She laughed and pulled wry face goggles.

\- Oh, you are going to finish this, Robert.

She was very curious. I forgot this fact for a second. She even called me at dawn when I left words implied in our telephone conversations.

\- I need to quantify my enemies, Willy ... I must pay close attention to them. Do not lose my focus.

Whilhelmina breathe deeply and rose from his chair to come to me. I gave some space so she could sit next to me and I took her delicate hand, kissing the back of it.

It was insane how much I loved her.

\- Let's do it now then. – She was direct in her request. - Besides the lack of credibility your father gives you, what do we have more?

\- I heard from Omar Stanley that the Parliament will open a secret court hearing to discuss the future of the monarchy. - I commented. - And my father was invited.

\- Not so secret anymore ... what do you think they will argue?

\- What do you think my father is going to propose?

She pinched her lips again and looked at the red carpet, but her eyes saw something else.

\- My uncle might be inside. Do you have names?

I glanced sideways at Wilhelmina and began to understand her reasoning.

\- We need more than your uncle.

\- I can handle this with him if you give me names.

I nodded. We need people in our favor in case of this make the eyes of the Prime Minister shine. What I believe it will really happen.

\- What do you want to do?

\- Bring defenders. Show points of favoritism. - I said with a shrug. - They will obviously want to take our crown.

\- Search names with youy informant and I'll deal with it with my family. Let's wait for the first meeting.

\- There will be more for sure. - I reasoned with her.

\- So we move on to a more concrete plan after that. - She said thoughtfully. - Maybe you should see with the Foreign Minister what percentage of tourism profits the monarchy brings to England. The flow of visitors to palaces and castles, sales related to monarchy and any audience resulting from some news related to you.

\- It is a good idea. But I'll do it with the Minister of Finance, he and my father never had a good relationship.

\- Point for you then ... we need to seek people with name and weight, monarchists people. 

\- What if something burst in the media? - I asked.

\- We anticipate our marriage. - She said. Well, marriage was something we discussed a lot. We both wanted. - It will grow your popularity upon your father.

\- You are a genius, _Bambi_. - I whispered standing up to kiss her fleshy lips.

I woke up that morning seeking for the first actions of my day.  I must look for Omar. But how would I talk to him in secret? I could not invite him to the palace, someone could see us.

I got out of bed and covered Whilhelmina because it was quite cold and I believe that she had forgotten to turn on the heater. I tried to leave the device turned on and left the room walking to her kitchen. I opened the cabinet door where she usually picked things up for tea and coffee, and I was not surprised when I found thousands of tea types arranged in the order of the color tones of their boxes. I smiled, grabbing a coffee capsule, and turned on the coffee maker.

With my phone on the desk, I unlocked it and tried to call Omar.

\- Good morning, Your Highness.

I smiled with his formal greeting. Omar wasn't giving to me those information for free, I knew that. He had a bigger intention in all of this.

\- Good morning, Omar. I'm calling to make an invitation to you and your wife.

\- Of course, Your Highness.

\- My girlfriend is professional polo and this weekend her team will train in our castle in Scotland and we will make a small dinner on Saturday. Only for friends.

Omar and his wife were young, had not passed 40 yet and I think they appreciated a more extroverted company, a younger one. It would not be just dinner, of course, because the great brain behind that dinner was Eleanor.

\- What castle, Your Highness?

I grimaced. I do not remember for sure.

\- Balmoral. – I heard the sleepy voice of Whilhelmina beside me and I nodded gratefully.

\- At Balmoral Castle.

\- I'll be there with Antoanne, Your Highness. I am honored with your invitation.

\- You are our guests to go on the Royal Train if you wish too.

I looked at Bambi and watched her struggling against the blanket that covered her nakedness as she tried to grab another coffee capsule. Eventually the piece of cloth fell and I did not move an inch to cover her, On the contrary, I settled better on the kitchen counter and crossed my legs as I watched her bending down to get her cover. Whilhelmina took about 30-40 minutes to actually wake up after she was out of bed.

\- What time you will leave?

I realized I still had Omar on the phone as noticed the danger of distraction that this girl was for me. I turned back and answered Omar:

\- Tomorrow, eight am.

\- I'll talk to my wife, but surely we will be in Balmoral tomorrow. I appreciate the invitation.

\- Of course, Omar. Have a nice day.

I hung up the phone and put it on the counter.

\- Planning to take something from Omar this weekend?

I turned to Willy and sadly saw that I had lost the end of her _blanket x coffee_ battle.

\- Yes.

\- You know, I was thinking of something faster, dear. - She punctuated and took out the first coffee that was ready. Although it was done by me, obviously she would take it and I would be in second place.

As expected, she savored the liquid in her white porcelain cup.

\- We need to be discreet, Willy. Without arousing suspicion.

I was responded with a hug and and her hottest lips, because of coffee, touched my chest in a simple kiss.

\- Good Morning. – She whispered into my skin teasing its by her doubly warm breath.

\- Good morning, _Bambi_. - She smiled at the nickname and looked up to face me in the eye. Even with the wrinkled face and sleep in her eyes she was the most beautiful girl for me.

I stroked her reddened cheeks and sealed our lips quickly. Without tongue-kissing in the morning, not before brushing her teeth, this was a very clear rule of the _Whilhelmina Moreno Restricted Handbook._

After we had our breakfast, I made her brush her teeth before we went into the shower and we made our brief farewell for the two hours we were under the hot water of her huge shower. I would not see her until tomorrow, because I had a small agenda in Northern Ireland that day while she would work to get everything ready for our trip.

We said goodbye at the door of her apartment and got into my car as she walked the two blocks to her work. She asked me not to be seen together for a while, wanted to enjoy some of her privacy while she could and I promised to respect for a small time.

The hours passed slowly there. Back in the palace, before catching the plane to Northern Ireland, I heard a thousand speeches from my father's recommendations, and I contained my mood as much as I could.

\- Father, I know that.

\- It's all right. Sorry, son. - He said sincere after repeating the third time that I should not - at any time - mention our problem with Ireland.

\- Will you do something this weekend?

\- No.  I just have a meeting with the prime minister and then nothing more. I would like to go out with your mother, but do not know if she's in the mood.

I did not ask what he meant by 'she was in the mood', just stood still while he helped me with the tie.

\- Dad, I'm dating.

He finished straightening the piece and looked at me.

\- Your mother said. - He said smiling and I frowned. - Oh, son, you really think you can hide something from Helena?

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

\- Well ... I want to bring her to meet you on Monday.

\- Why not tomorrow?

I bit my lip. Len had not said anything. The little devil left the task to tell our parents for me. That is, whatever the fuck that it would happen, I would be guilty.

\- We are going to Balmoral tomorrow. Len is planning a party for some friends.

Dad nodded and sighed.

\- Please do not let your sister do anything stupid.

I nodded and promised to do my best.

\- Well, you are ready. Good visit for you, son. Let us know when you arrive, right?

Father doubly worried.

\- Of course, Dad.

The I held her close and was reciprocated. After all, I loved my father. He was my best friend, someone I could count on for everything. Everything but the crown. He had his motives, of course. In addition to finding me an arrogant ass, he saw the consequences that brought to Len and Liam. Parties, irresponsibility and drugs. I tried to understand him, but I wanted him to believe more in me. I always did my best to be the perfect son, that he was proud and, to a certain point, I thought I was doing the effect I wanted.

Obviously, I was wrong.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is all I have. From there things start out as on the show. Of course there are some spaces in the story, but I have not written them yet.

**THE SECOND YES, A STEP FOR GLORY**

_The Communications Secretary of the Royal Family confirms the relationship between HRH Prince Robert, Duke of York, and Miss. Whilelmina Moreno, granddaughter of the current Duke of Cornwall. In a formal statement to the world press, the palace said the King and Queen are delighted with the relationship of Prince Robert and Miss. Moreno, who has been formally introduced to his family into a tea with the Queen Helena and King Simon._

_Whilelmina Margaret Moreno, is fruit of the marriage of the youngest daughter of William Trouser, Duke of Cornwall, Miss Genna Trouser and Antoine Moreno, an Argentine polo professional. Whilhelmina is fifth cousin of Prince Robert, but never had touch with the royal family until her parents decided to leave Argentina and returned to England. In the recent months, she was being seen on several occasions with the Princess Eleanor in various events and parties whom they blame for introducing the couple._

_Friday, in the Bafta Awards, Robert makes his first appearance since returning from his training in the British Royal Army and many expect the future king make his first public appearance alongside Miss Moreno._

 

After three days, I had 20 names. And Whilhelmina took care of it perfectly as she had promised. The meetings continued as we had expected and after two months, four of them had been made.

\- We have half of them with us. My uncle assured that with complete security. - _Bambi_ said, sitting next to me and stroking my back.

That was enough for me. I nodded and put the newspaper aside. I looked at her chocolate eyes and smiles lightly with the blush formed on her cheeks. Her hands went up to my face and she stroked my cheeks with their daily care. I kissed the palm of her hand when she came out of my mouth making her laugh shortly.

I do not see myself living without these simple moments.

\- I have to go, okay? I'll take a quick trip to work and go to the doctor with my grandfather.

\- Send me selfies. - I joked and I sealed our lips.

She rolled her eyes. Her grandfather hated anyone dressed in a doctor coat. He had a real panic.

\- See you later? - She came to my eyes as I still looked the newspaper headline.

Some questions began to bubble in my head and one of them was the fact that we have not yet appeared in public. But I would not bring this discussion to the fore now. We had bit ugly quarrel this morning. Apparently I could not bother with Thomas and his ridiculous invested in my girl.

...

_\- We are friends, Robert. And he was here before you ... I will not end a friendship because of your jealousy. - hissed with her coldness to demonstrate she was particularly annoyed and turned away from me placing her earrings in her delicate ears._

_\- Oh no? Then your friendship with this thing is more important than us?_

_I could see her eyes rolling while she was still on her back. I hated when she did this. I bit my lip trying to hold my anger._

_\- I did not say that, Robert. - She replied resigned and finally turned to me, leanig in the mahogany and gold rack from my room. – I am just saying I can not give what you want. And I know you want me to end my friendship with Thomas because of your intense desire for control and protection._

_\- I am not happy about it._

_\- I do not care. You'll have to handle it ... - she said and shrugged._

_She went through me like a lightning and I followed her into my closet._

_\- I will not swallow it, Whilhelmina. Never. I want to see that thing 20,000 kilometers away. - I screamed to see if she cared more for it._

_Bambi turned to me with the same strange speed and within seconds, she was in front of me. She looked like a lioness, full of fury._

_\- Do not you dare, Robert, to dismiss or do anything that harms the Thomas career because of our friendship. - He shouted back._

_\- We’ll see about that... - I said ironically and turned my back out of the closet._

_\- I will not give that up. - Returned fastest._

_\- And me neither!_

_\- Great!_

_\- Great! - She screamed and I left her alone in the room, not to further worsen the situation._

...

Now that everything had settled, I chose not to bring it up for a bit.

\- Can we go out to dinner? - I asked. I really needed a moment alone with her.

\- I think I'll arrive little bit late today. I expect to see you at home. - She said, and I realized I had plans with her grandparents.

\- Okay ... - I had the keys, I could go there later.

Whilhelmina bit her lip and felt there was something strange there, she knew it was not about the fight. I did not know how to talk to her.

\- You look really sexy in these white collar shirts. - commented stroking the fabric on my shoulder and smiled breaking the strange weather.

I smiled and kissed her lips keeping our mouths closed more than usual. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and I reciprocated her initiative. My tongue danced slowly through her mouth and I received a soft moan from her throat in return.

\- I'll be late for my appointment. - She whispered when released her for one second and down my lips to suck the skin of her neck.

I laid her down on the couch, nestling between her legs, and buried my head in her neck, feeling her wonderful scent of talcum powder, washed clothing and lavender. I bit the lobe of her ear and lifted her right leg so she wrapped it around my hip so I could rub in her hot center. At the same moment, her soft hands pulled my shirt from inside my pants and into it, touching the skin of my back.

I could not give her too much time to think. _Bambi_ had a terrible habit of always be 20 minutes early for everything and today she would be on time if it was up to me.

I lifted her skirt and and pulled her tights with the black lace panties at the same time. She widened her eyes when she realized what I would do, and I tried to free her breasts and suck them avidly, exploring her weakest point. She had no chances, I had won. And to prove it, Bambi unbuttoned my pants while I was too busy with her gorgeous breasts. I got on my knees to get rid of the bumps and soon I was inside of her.

\- Robert ... - She mumbled in surrender as I stock it on her a second time. I smiled with her face in ecstasy and I leave to enter a third tim...

She had been late for more than 20 minutes and left my office quite nervous about this, saying that it was my revenge for not giving up our fight earlier. But I ignored her angry eyes, since after a good orgasm I was refreshed for a workday. And at the minute she left my room, I knew what to do.

\- Mom, I need a ring. - I spoke softly to Helena and she glanced at me.

\- We just met your girlfriend! – She exclaimed amazed.

\- You already know her four months, mother.

\- Yes but...

\- I want to do this. - Said insurance. - I want her.

\- Are you sure this is not a summer passion?

I shook my head. - No mother. It's not even summer anymore ...

Whilhelmina was my partner, my friend, my lover and my girlfriend. We shared more than kisses and orgasms, we shared our plans and dreams. We wanted to share a life together.

Although I was not so anxious to hear her complain constantly - every day - about how absurd is not organizing my shirts into categories and color order, I was eager to get it for me. Officially. In my bed, in my life, in my closet and in our fights (which wenused to have a lot).

\- I want to marry, Mother. And I want to marry her. I made my choice.

Helena nodded resignedly and looked down.

\- I'll call the crown jeweler, I will ask him to bring options. - She said looking at my features.

I was pretty sure I wanted and tried to transpire it to the deep analysis of her typical mother's eyes.

\- No. I want ... – I coughed when the voice failed a bit and I recomposed it - want to design something special for her. Ask him to bring a designer, please.

She was in shock for a second.

\- Is it so big?

I smiled at her.

\- Bigger than you think.

\- Have you told her you'll have to return to Syria?

I took a deep breath and denied. That was the big problem. But I was just leaving in two months, I have enough time.

And I prepared something big. Ordered 20,000 candles with lavender essence and closed the London Eye and all the Thames region for that night. I did not know how they would do, but the team that I hired assured me that those candles would form on the river the phrase I wanted and I trusted them.

\- Why I can not look at the river?

I laughed at her nervousness. It was being difficult to hold her curiosity.

\- Two minutes, okay?

\- No, not okay. I'm dying. - She spoke into her drama. - Come on.

\- You are spoiling the romance here. - I said.

She nodded and stood still in the cabin.

\- Well ... you're too shrewd and you know what we're doing here today, do not you? - She rolled her eyes and nodded. - But I wanted to make it big and special, because that's all you mean to me. From day one, I opened myself up to you in a way that I could never do for anyone. And you understood me and became my safe haven ever since. And how could it be any different? - I asked and wiped the solitary tear from her eye. - I love everything in you. Your sweet voice, your unhealthy organization, your impetuosity, your insolent tongue... - she laughed shrilly, and I followed her - I love your kindness and your dedication to me, to us.

She nodded and stroked her cheeks. I finally turned to the river and saw her smile more open when she read the phrase "marry me" formed by candles, floating down the Thames.

\- But nothing that I am building makes any sense without you. And if you have me, I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you because I leave the towels on the wet sink. - She laughed and put a hand on her mouth still enchanted by what she saw. - Or because the jerks of your male friends.

She had several, just to point out. My sister was the only woman in her circle.

Whilhelmina turned and hugged me around the neck. - I love you, my prince.

\- Will you marry me? - I asked finally.

She smiled and sealed our lips.

\- Only if the ring is really beautiful. – She joked and took the cue to take the box out of my pocket.

\- I even drew. – I ensure her.

She opened the little box to see a solitary stone ruby land above the ring. I tried to do something different, perhaps more far-fetched, but what else could mean the uniqueness and strength of Whilhelmina Moreno?

She took the piece, turning to feel something. There was a second ring there, of course. A small deer, encrusted in diamonds. My _Bambi_.

\- I love you, Bambi. - Said in love and kissed her lips again.

She gave me the ring to me so I could put on her finger and there we sealed our future. Forever.

 

**HARD MOMENTS OF THE PRESENT**

 

After the fight in the ring - and in the bedroom - with Liam,  the night with Kathryn and another disappointment with her for the lies, I returned home with the same weight on my back.

I found my mother walking through one of the halls, with a glass of drink in her hand, and the face of insomnia.

\- What are you planning this time?

\- You're welcome. - She smiled mischievously at me.

I frowned.

\- Mother, I do not need you to approach my girl.

\- Well, I guess you do, since after two years you still are not with her.

I shook my head.

\- I did not leave her. She did not know who I was. I was erased from your memory. I just let her be happy and get on with her life.

\- Living with you can make she remember. You can be happy, my son.

I sighed tiredly and scratched my forehead.

\- Why do you care so much?

\- Should I remind you the depression you got after her accident? And you love her. She loves you .... you were about to get married. - She argued.

I still had her dress stored in a box at Windsor Castle. I never opened, I always fed on the twinge of hope that she would remember me, look for me, and ...

I closed my eyes, prayed to not fill myself with those memories one more time.

\- What do you have in mind?

\- You know what to do. You have already done once, you can do it again.

I nodded remembering our evening at the bar. I smiled at the memory of your drinking that day, our trip to Scotland, the letters exchanged, the request.

I was fucked man in love. I had been so convinced that I had moved on, but it was only the faint scent of her fragrance - which she had herself made exclusively of that specific scent - that I had filled with memories and the knot in my chest grew back like a cancer without a cure.

I wanted her. I wanted her more than anything in life.

\- You deserve to be happy.

\- Liam does not agree with you. - I said acidly.

\- You should tell your brother the truth.

I shook my head.

\- I do not want to tarnish his image of our father. - That would hurt him much more.

Nor would he tell of resentment at his lies. Liam did not deserve his honesty.

 - If you say ... -  Helena replied in disdain. Her husband was dead, so everything that came forward would not affect him. Robert should tell. - What will you do?

I took a deep breath and sat down on the next couch, throwing my head back.

 

**Narrator’s point of view**

 - I'll take the crown from Cyrus. If that's what you want to know. I'm sure the council will vote in my favor.

Helena shrugged.

\- Everyone hates Cyrus. But I'm talking about Willow. I heard she had a date with a friend of Liam's ...

Helena commented vaguely, but she wanted to see her son's expression. And she was not disappointed. He straightened on the couch the minute his forehead creased into his classic 'I'm nervous' mode. It's always been like this since he was born. Helena thought.

\- Is she with this guy?

Helena rolled her eyes.

 - Do not cover yourself with fear. You're going to have she back. – Mother said patting her shoulder.

Robert studied his fingers and smiled vaguely.

 - I do not know if I deserve her back. -  He whispered. She was silent for a few seconds, trying to reassemble the excuses he gave when he left. He thought it was better not to think about that now, he had other urgencies. - I'm going to leave. I need to get ready for the council meeting.

He got up quickly and avoided receiving his mother's judgmental looks. She knew he was in some sort of depression, ever since he learned of Whilhelmina's accident.

He would not prepare himself for the trial. He was already very well prepared. Months, actually, since he was on the island. Ever since he heard about his father's secret. Ever since he was the victim of an attack on that helicopter. His fleeting mind had set everything up in the blink of an eye.

He would be king. For himself, for his people, for the lack of credibility his father had in him, for how much Whilhelmina believed him. And by himself. By his own ambition. By his own thirst for power.

But he could not simply become king, only in the eyes of the people. Within himself and within the people he was living with, he had to show it. Make it clear. That's what great monarchs did. And if everything went as planned, he would have more influence in British politics than any monarch ever had since the end of absolutism.

When he decided to leave that island and face his life, he promised himself that he would be a real king.

He opened the bedroom door and dropped the keys of his motorcycle on the first table he saw. He tried to hide from the family how fucked up his psychological had become after so many things that had happened. He feared more than usual, he distrusted everyone, he had nightmares – all of them with him being practically being in free fall - and he used drugs to help him sleep.

He knew that all this was because he had not put no feeling out, there had been no shedding of tears or express any kind of anger. Not since the day he walked into Willow's hospital room, that he heard she asking her mother what the prince was doing at the hospital, with her old amused tone.

Robert knelt down in front of his bed and did not even remember that he had left the door to his room open. He picked up the green box and opened it quickly, finding what he was looking for. He had not touched it since he arrived from the island.

He took the first white paper and read the words in blue ink again.

_Dear Robert,_

_I'm dying without your news. I sleep and keep with the television on and update the pages of the newspapers every moment seeking from news and fearing for the worst. My grandfather decided that we would be vacationing in Cancun, so I thought it best to give you a letter with a new address._

He nodded, remembering that at the time he had been imprisoned in a camp northwest of Afghanistan and was incommunicado.

 _In general, I wanted to tell you that I'm fine. I had problems with my editor, differences of opinion, and I decided to leave there for the sake of my own sanity. You would not be surprised, but I would, with how easy it is to get a job when_ _everyone in the UK knows that you date your future king. I'm tempted to roll my eyes every second, but try to get the best picture impossible._

He laughed at the words and imagined Willow yelling harshly with her editor. She had a bad tongue when she was nervous.

_Your Bambi here is beginning to think that perhaps you have found some Muslims with strange eyes and have fallen in love with the drawings of her iris (since it is the only thing you can notice in them) ... and she does not like this idea very much ._

_About my moment of madness before you leave, I want to apologize. I'm afraid of losing you every time I see you on that military plane, it seems like every farewell is a 'never again' ... I tried to understand you anyway, but all I thought was that you had promised me never to return for a war…_

_But today, I understand that you have greater duties in your life and want to understand all that as your partner. As your future Queen I must support you in whatever madness you wish to do. But do not get too attached to it, okay?_

He laughed again and saw the drop of his tear staining the leaf.

_Anyway, if you're not writing anymore because you think I'm done with you, I want you to know that I could never let you go. Even if in the hangar I said  - if you get on the plane, we're done -  that was a lie. I was just making psychological pressure to make you stay. Do not get too attached to it either, okay?_

_We returned from Cancun at the end of the summer._

_Always yours,_

_Bambi Willy Moreno._

Eleanor saw his brother kneeling in front of the bed as she casually walked down the apartment corridor and took two steps back the door to Robert's room. He was crying reading something and she knew it was a letter from Willow.

 - Robbie ... -  she whispered, seeing him wipe his wet face.

He had never expressed anything and to see him thus, so vulnerable ... she knew that it was not entirely by Willow. She felt there was much more there, some secret that Robert possessed, and it consumed him more and more.

He took a set of pictures, taken from these mall machines, where he and Willow made faces and kissed. Len knelt beside her older brother and hugged him by the neck.

 - Cry everything you've never cried. It's good. - She hissed, kissing the corner of her head.

Robert took Len's arm and bit his lip to keep back tears. What he would not give to be a normal man, with a normal job and having a normal life.

\- That crown fucks us.

Eleanor sighed and decided she would not indulge herself with cocaine that night. She would be a shoulder to her brother, even if he did not say a word all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take me a while to post, maybe a week or more. If you want more, comment. Tell me what else you want to see and know from my point of view of this history. If there is any Brazilian reader, talk to me on twitter that I can give a pdf in Portuguese, if you prefers. My account is mellineblanc.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**BACK TO THE PAST, A PLAN FOR THE FUTURE**

 

\- I was thinking about the Army Aviation Center, my speech… maybe we should attend together.

\- And when will it be?

\- In two weeks. - Robert said thoughtfully.

 Whilhelmina started to brush by her black hair again as he thought of how the press would react about her first appearance with Robert.

\- So, will you go with me tomorrow?

Willow laugh briefly.

\- It’s better not, Robert. Our first official appearance at an Award Ceremony?

He nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Robert put his iPhone on the bed and watched her combing her hair calmly in front of her adapted dressing table made it in his room.

Robert had an institution that helped children develop themselves as human beings within schools, with projects proposed by the students themselves to broaden and multiply social interactions regardless of race, color, sex or ethnicity.

\- How it was with the wedding planner? – He asked as he stared at her reflection in the mirror.

\- She wants me to make a journey of 3000 miles to the Abbey. - Willow turned to Robert and sighed. - Is it really necessary? I just wanted to do the usual way....

Robert tilted his head to the right and looked at the Willow's pleading eyes, which were waiting for a positive response from him. She bit her lip and frowned, in order to increase her pleading.

\- The more we show the people the better.

She nodded with a sad smile and turned her attention to the reflection in the mirror. He hated to see that look on his Bambi, he had the stupid mania of always making her happy, all the time. He could not say no to her. Robert threw his back against the Egyptian silk fabrics of his bedroom sheets and studied the details of the hand painting that adorned the ceiling of his bedroom.

\- Maybe I can talk with my mom about it. - His peripheral vision noticed a genuine smile on Willow's face after he said those words. And he rolled his eyes, noticing all of her psychological pressure game. - You know exactly how to get things from me, don’t you?

Willow laughed genuinely and soon she was in his bed, kissing the bare chest of her fiancé as a ‘thank you’.

\- I'll need more than just kisses to face the Queen's arguments. - He spoke stroking the soft black hair of her head and smiled at her then. - Come here ... – he called ther and called her voluminous lips to his mouth.

\- I am very happy, my prince.

\- Me too. - Robert replied sincere. - But now let's talk about my payment.

She laughed and kissed his face fondly, rubbing her lips in fine lines that were Robert’s and satisfying herself with the groan he gave in response to her seduction. He infiltrated his hand by the collar of the silk robe she wore and rubbed her delicate back as he was feeling his mouth been licked like a hot promise of the night they would have.

\- You know when you do that three times is not enough for me.

She laughed and bit his chin, lowering her lips until it reached the skin of his neck.

\- You know ... I was expecting a higher number. - She smiled wickedly and ran her forefinger over Robert's cock, already beginning to cheer in response to her.

\- Bigger? - He asked.

Robert swallowed as she spread her hands fully into his cock and pressed him even closer to her touch. He was so involved in her seduction that he even barked if she asked for.

\- Much bigger… seven perhaps ...

\- Shit…

He could not help himself. It had been more than four days since they had sex, because Willow was so focused on her Pole tournament that she had almost forgotten about Robert. But her game was today and she had been victorious.

Robert pushed her violently against the bed and unzipped her robe with a tug. He knelt on the bed and pulled her left leg, rubbing his lips across the silk skin and biting her thigh.

\- Do not be gentle. - Willow asked and he obeyed his request vehemently.

He have heard the shout of joy from her when he tore the beige silk panties and pulled her full breasts to her hungry mouth.

...

_"Today England is delighted and extremely anxious with the first public appearance of our future king, Prince Robert, and her beautiful bride, Miss Whilhelmina Moreno. We are all excited to see the couple's interaction in public and ..."_

Whilhelmina took her cup of steaming coffee to her lips for third time and drank the liquid.

\- Willy? - She heard the voice of Thomas coming from somewhere and turn her eyes to him. – Is it everything all right?

She smirked and nodded. - A little anxious, that's all.

\- You'll do divinely well. - He said with a genuine smile.

Whilhelmina took a deep breath and looked back at the TV. She had never been so apprehensive in her life.

\- Do you have anything for me? - She said remembering the folders he was holding.

Thomas came out of his torpor - distracted by the brilliance of her silky long hair - nodded.

\- Yes, Mr. Johnson asked me to give you these papers.

She left the cup on her desk and turned to took the documents from Thomas’s hands. It were papers of her resignation process.

\- Are you really leaving?

She bit her lip and nodded to her friend.

\- Are you sure you want to give up everything for him?

She pondered the words of Thomas for a minute. Not that she had not thought about it or had never considered it, but it would never be something easy to remember, remember how her life would change after the wedding.

\- It is not being eas... - Whilhelmina was finishing the sentence, with all the words on her tongue when she noticed a strange commotion outside her office, at the newsroom.

She took a deep breath, already knowing what it was about. We'll spend the whole night fighting, for sure. She thought in disgust. She could see that the journalists were holding on to not jump over him as Robert passed them like a god through the tiny crowd. _He looks really good on this leather jacket._ She admitted to herself.

\- Good afternoon. - Robert greeted Thomas with his forced education - and quiet noticeable actually –, and Thomas took the hand of the prince in a formal greeting.

\- Your Highness. - He reply with respect.

Willow joined both her hands in front of her body and looked skewed to her man. That old 'contest piss' was happening right front of her. She felt sorry for Thomas because he could never compete with Robert.

\- Really? Was that necessary? – She asked when Thomas leave her office and she e closed the door.

\- Good thing I am here, right? Because he was already with his well-sharp claws to attack you.

She would not deny, she knew the feelings of Thomas. But she also knew that he fell in love with all of his friends because he simply could separate carnal relationship of friendship.

\- What's that supposed to mean? - She asked softly. She would not be surprised to open the glass door of her room and knocks about 20 people in the process. They were all ears.

\- Exactly what was said. - He snapped.

Whilhelmina looked him deep into his eyes, seeing herself in anger and fury. She grabbed her purse and came out of her room,  pushing some curious ears waiting near the door, on the road, and being followed by Robert.

He knew that it means the _"we will fight at home, honey"_ message.

\- I do not need a dog guard to stay prowling and pissing around me to mark territory, Robert.

He shook his head.

\- I was not there only for this ok... – resilient, she whispered. - I just exalted when I saw him all around you, it was just ...

\- And you were there for?

Whilhelmina thanked the palace walls were very thick and give privacy to them two, in her apartment was much more complicated to fight. Not that it could stop them of doing it.

\- I need to tell you something.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded. - I'm listening.

He bit his lip and shook his head.

\- You better sit down.

Robert looked at his Bambi again and saw in her eyes the despair.

\- No ... it can not... - They only exchanged a glance for a few seconds, and she understood everything that was happening there.. - You promised me you'd never go back to war ... I ...

She held her chest feeling a knot forming inside of it. Each time he went it was a torture, it seemed that it would be an eternal _goodbye_ and that he would never return.

\- For how long?

\- Willow ... - he tried to calm her as she was crying silently.

\- For how long? - She screamed in anger.

\- Six months. – He said.

Last time Robert came back really hurt. Despite instructions to the Crown, he always fight in the field, he was stubborn, went to the trenches as any soldier.

_But six months? The maximum had been four ... why six?_

\- Six months? - She asked in disbelief and sat again on the couch.

\- It is the usual. Every regent prince fulfill this workload before the retirement.

\- All regent prince fulfills that hours before become engaged. We're about to get marry.

She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head.

\- You promised me. Promised you would not go, because you know my pain to see you leaving. Still ... - she bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, trying to trying to find calm inside of her.

He took a deep breath again and felt the silence settle there for a few minutes.

\- How long do hide this from me?

He looked at her again, in a supplicant mode, apologizing. _Well, it was not enough._

\- More than one month?

\- Maybe three. - He said.

She laughed without humor, and rose from the couch. - I need to think.

\- I’m sorry. - He asked one last time.

She went to Robert’s event with him, smiled for the cameras, greeted people with sympathy. But after the close of Robert's speech, she vanished. The moment Robert announced he was returning to his final commitment to the Air Force as a fighter pilot of the military force, she knew it was time to go. And he held his emotions to not run after her at that moment.

Whilhelmina spent two weeks without calling him and Robert respected her space, knowing that she was pretty upset. Well, he understood. He was sure she would understand him at some point, the important thing was that Whilhelmina was attending the fittings of her wedding dress and Len always came home with something new that they had decided about marriage. Everything was still standing, at least. He still would marry her. Would make it up at some point and would be all right, Robert knew she could not live without him, just as he had no ground without her. He was sure of it.

However, the day had come that he would leave. He was at the hangar, ready to board the plane and depart for Syria. No sign of Whilhelmina. He bit his lip, Robert did not want to leave without even seeing her. At least touch the delicate white skin and tell her how much he loved her.

Indeed, she would not appear if Eleanor had not called the day before saying that her brother had already packed his bags to leave. After a long time thinking, she decided to stop at the Hangar, making a long detour from the way of her work.

She saw him standing in front of the plane as she pondered her steps towards him. The Chanel cap toe flats did not announce her arrival and she thanked it for it. She wanted so badly to hear him say she'd stay in London for her. But Willow knew things might get really ugly, because she was still very angry.

\- I gave up everything for you. I gave up on my dreams, my plans, my career, my privacy ... I put everything aside, for you. I grabbed your dreams and made them mine too. - She said announcing herself, without even saying hello. He heard her voice coming from behind him and it took a few seconds before turning around. - And yet you lied to me.

\- I did not lie.

\- You omitted. What difference does it make, Robert? Does that make things better?

\- No, but I have to do it. It was not like I had a choice.

Robert took his cap off his head.

\- You wanted to tell me just days before, so that I would be full of fears and could not react badly because you know that I am always terribly afraid of losing you every time you went on that stupid gray monster. - She said referring to the plane. 

\- Perhaps. - He admitted with a shrug.

She laughed ironically and shook her head.

\- If you get on that plane, this is over. We. Will. End. Everything. – She spoke decided of her decision.

He had barely arrived in the field and had already received his first blow. How those words could hurt him so much?

\- _Bambi_ , it doesn’t have to be like that.

\- You choose, me or your Crown.

_How could she put me in that position? I expected at least a minimum of understanding. How could she ask me to make that choice? She made me want this, made me wish and feel worthy of the Crown._

\- I can have both. - Robert said before turning his back on her and climbing the steps of the plane at a steady pace. _I had not come this far to drop everything halfway._

Willow did not believe when he turned his back much less when she saw him climbing on the plane. Her world falls at that time. This was worse than treason. That was the greatest betrayal that he could commit to her. Robert betrayed everything they had only by turning his back on her.

She held on the pillar at her side and bit her lip swallowing the anger crying. I wanted to scream and kick like a child. _Angry, scared, full of doubts_. He saw his last farewell look before he enter on the plane completely, even though both were swimming in anger, she knew that he were saying he loved her. But she did not care, because he had chosen to leave. Even after all they lived, he chose to go no matter what she asked him for.

Willow saw Robert’s security chief settle beside her and nodded to him following him on the way to the black car. She was not able to drive it all.

\- The prince loves you very much, milady. I'm sure of it.

\- Love is not always enough. There must be companionship too. - She replied, and he was surprised that her face was swollen because of the tears.

Not knowing what to answer, he just closed the door and headed to the passenger seat next to the driver.

\- To the palace. - He ordered the driver, who started the car and left the Army Air Base at a low speed.

 

 

  

**A WELL FUCKED PRESENT**

 

\- Mr. Moreno. - Robert answered his phone in disgust.

\- What exactly do you think about all this, Robert?

\- It is Your Majesty, and soon you will have to call your daughter the same way. – He laughed with his impudence towards his father-in-law imagining his furious face.

\- We had a deal.

\- Do not mention your filth with my father to me. I did not make any deal with you, my father did. And as you know the king is dead and I am the new king. I'm just claiming my queen by right.

\- This is not a fairy tale story, you stupid thing. It's real life. And I do not want this life for my daughter.

\- Be careful with your words and with your tone, dear. I will not stand in contempt. I will see you at the wedding.

He replied in anger, putting his cell phone on the table. He looked at that list one more time and snorted, bringing the glass of whiskey to his mouth once more.

What a stupid idea of my mother in creating this "list" story for him to get close to Whilhelmina, she never liked these things made by "façade". A glass of whiskey would not be enough for him at that moment, he replaced the liquid and when he covered the glass bottle he heard a voice.

\- Hi. - A hoarse voice came in and Robert turned to see her sister leaning in the doorway, a tired smile on her face. - I need to talk to you.

He nodded and pointed to the couch in which she settled. Robert sat on the sofa facing his sister and saw Eleanor's hesitant expression.

\- It's about Willow. - He concluded.

The younger woman nodded and took a deep breath.

\- She seems to be the only problem we have in common.

\- It is not, Len. - Robert replied immediately, causing estrangement to his younger sister, who thought it was best to ignore and continued with what she wanted to say.

\- I'll get close to her, since you're doing the same.

\- And? - He knew there was more.

Len put her hands on her legs and thought if she really wanted to tell him about it. She looked at her brother for a few seconds and continued:

\- I plan to tell her the truth. About the two of us, of course. I suggest you do the same, but if you prefer, I will omit your name and you both ... in everything.

\- Why this now?

\- After all this thing with Jasper ... he gets shot and I almost lose him ... I do not want to think that those I love can leave me without them knowing it. - Len felt her mouth dry and felt a lump in her throat. - I love her. I miss her ... I ...

\- Len. - Robert called to her, seeing that she was lost in a sadness unknown to him. - I did not know it had affected you this much.

She let the crying down and buried her face in her hands.

\- Stupid idea of dad accepting the terms of Willow's father! Stupid!

Robert moved to the couch where Eleanor was and stroked the younger sister's back. He looked into her eyes, blurred by black makeup, and sighed.

\- What will you do? - She managed to ask between sobs.

Robert pressed his nose quickly, a reflection of when he was nervous.

\- I'll rip that stupid list, but then…

\- Do things her way, Robbie. I heard she decided to left the list… how did you react?

He laughed lightly and bit his lower lip.

\- None of this, this crown, this power, nothing makes sense without her. Her father is furious ... - He laughed as he remembered the early call. - but I do not care. I'll have her back.

Len knew he wanted to include _at all costs_. She took the older brother's hands and fixed her eyes on his.

\- Dad taught us to choose love, but he also taught us to be great. You have a habit of going over everything and everyone to get what you want, but that's not how you got her, Robbie. This is not how she fell in love with you.

He opened his mouth to answer, but the words did not come out. He was a such a full when it came to his _Bambi_.

\- Len, I do not know how to be like this when I’m close to her. All this confidence it doesn’t exist when I’m around her. My walls fall and everything starts to spin around her. Only for her.

\- If that were true, you would not have boarded that plane in the first place.

\- Errors were committed. - He admitted.  - But they will not be. Not anymore.

\- Of course, you're king now.

\- What you mean?

\- That my fear was you hurt her by your bad habits and you did. I'm afraid I'll do it again. -  Eleanor shook her head once more. - You do not know how she got when you left ... you don’t know. -  She said with a resentful tone in her voice. - You destroyed her completely. -  You failed to keep your promises, you omitted this from her for months, and when she asked you to choose her you turned away. When all she did was choose you.

\- Will I be bombard with judgments now?

Eleanor took a deep breath and shook her head. She didn’t want to fight with her brother now.

\- Just think about it.

He nodded and kissed her sister's forehead. - I'm sorry about Jasper. Really.

He, in fact, wanted to tell Len the truth, but he knew she would not understand his motives. Robert remained silent for as long as they held each other and watched his sister leave his office.

The young king rose from his persian leather sofa and set his glass down on one of the glass tables. As he moved, his mind was thinking about Liam and all the steps his brother were taking around Robert's secrets. He heard his mobile ringing again and was not surprised when he saw the number flashing on the screen.

\- What exactly are the chances of your brother dating my daughter being a coincidence, Your Majesty?

Robert laughed lightly.

\- None. He wants to access your computer, more specifically to your personal data and everything that concerns me. But I've already taken care of it.

Robert had not been surprised when he heard that Liam had traveled without the Secret Service but he was quicker and made sure his brother did not suspect his real motives when he was approached in Liverpool as his plane landed on the airstrip.

\- Is that why I see one of his security detail coming out of my office? They're not here for Liam, are they?

\- Like I said, I have everything under control.

\- I see.

Robert sighed. He had, in fact, everything under control. But not everything had happened as he wanted, but sacrifices had to be made in the name of a greater good.

\- I just hope we're not drawn into your father's plans like he was.

\- I'm not my father.

\- But you seems to have chosen to carry _all_ of his burdens for you.

Robert would not get into this discussion with anyone.

\- We'll keep in touch.

\- Your Majesty. - The old man said before finishing the call.

Robert settled in his chair and decided to read the reports that the Parliament had left in the Palace that morning, that would occupy his mind for a few more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make me post faster. Please tell me if you are enjoying it and what you want to see more in the story. The interactions and others. Big kiss!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes.

**ONE FOOT BEHIND, TWENTY STEPS AHEAD – PART I**

I took the papers I needed and walked to the King's office. I was nervous and I was for two reasons. Well, actually there were three reasons. First, the twenty candidates for future queens didn't go well in their encounters with the king, only one had gone well. Second, the one that had gone well ... Robert seemed very interested in her and this filled me with an uncommon anger and jealousy. I was his center of attention here. Third, and not least, I would always be nervous when I was about to meet him.

\- Your Majesty? - I called Robert, who was reading papers on his ornate desk.

Anything. Was he so focused or did he ignore me? Something inside me said that when Robert focused on something, everything around him was disconnected.

\- Your Majesty? - I waited a few more seconds, and when I got no answer, I called him screaming a little louder, making him startle. - Sorry, but you were very focused.

He nodded and pressed his nose. It seemed to indicate to me that he was a little nervous. Robert pointed to the chair in front of his desk and I sat down.

\- I'm a bit worried about Russia.

I nodded and remembered the incident that it was in the newspapers all over the world.

\- The poisoning of the Russian spy.

\- Ex-spy.

I shook my head.

\- Spy, your majesty.

Robert frowned and rested his elbows on the table.

\- It seems that you have something interesting to share with me.

I laughed lightly and bit my lower lip, in doubt whether or not to tell him, but I decided to go ahead.

\- Well, before my accident I worked at The Post.

\- Accident? - He asked.

\- Yes, it was two years ago. One of the elevator where I were it was broke and the others could not handle the weight. It was 4 floors in free fall. I survived by a miracle, but I had some bruises, one of them in my head.

Robert nodded and smiled lightly.

\- You were alone?

\- Do not remember. I lost memory of the two years before the accident.

\- Did you get something back? I mean, your memories.

\- Somethings yes. Others not. I have dreams and flashbacks, but they are not so concrete.

I spoke and immediately recalled the strange dream I had with him last night. My hair was bigger and Robert had shorter hair, some bandages on his face ... we had dinner in an old city and by the music it seemed we were in Italy.

Strange dream.

\- It must have been awful when you woke up

Russia didn't seem so more worrisome to him now. I was, again, the center of his attention.

\- I have a gap in my life and I can not fill it. - II cleared what I felt and lowered my head, I didn't want to show him how much it still shook me. - But is all right now. - I finished, praying so him could change the subject and get the terrible idea that that dream brought me. It would be crazy. - As I said, I worked in a newspaper and in those days I decided to access my e-mail database from there. I was not a journalist, but I had a lot of fellow journalists there, and one of them, Thomas, had sent me an interesting survey of Infiltrators in England.

Robert inclined his head and narrowed his eyes.

\- Infiltrators?

\- Yes. There was a list of agents from various Intelligence Centers. One of them from the KGB.

\- But it's gone. It doesn't exist anymore.

\- That's what I thought, but in the e-mail Thomas said they just changed their names to the others.

\- Do you know the dates of this email?

\- May 7th. _Two days before my accident._

Robert put both his hands on the table and was thoughtful for a few minutes. His face was contorted oddly and his eyes were blacker and sterner than usual. - If your friend is right, this can be uglier than I imagine. My IM6 is hiding things from me and making unauthorized moves.

\- Your Majesty, if I may be bold, don'tt you think your leader has been in power for to long?

\- Gunter has done an excellent job in IM6 in his years, but yes, I agree with you.

I shrugged my shoulders.

\- Well, I think you have a good direction now with what I shared. Just do not mention it ...

\- It came out of you. Of course. - He nodded, then nodded. - You've been a good friend, Willow. The only one actually.

I laughed lightly at her words and was grateful. - I try.

\- I know I promised not to insist, but I do not want us to be just friends. - Completed.

\- Your Majesty, I ...

\- We do not need to talk about this now. What did you have for me? - He asked, pointing with his head to my papers.

I immediately remembered my real intentions there and nodded to him, I was afraid to touch in the subject "let's get married" and end up showing my weaknesses more than I should.

\- It's about your sister, Princess Eleanor, and her relationship with Mr. Frost.

\- I do not want to talk about it. - He said in an annoyed voice.

\- I do not think it's something you can control. Your sister has free will and can make the decisions for her own. - I said at once and immediately put my hand in my mouth and swore inwardly that I had crossed the line by a so sincerely demonstrating of my opinion.

I was a little rude in my tone, but Robert did not seem to mind.

 - What did you want to discuss?

\- We can use that to our advantage. They could be the new Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston from nowadays. People love a good romance. And if I may, I can talk to former colleagues who could shape the news in our favor without a great scandal.

\- Former colleagues? Reporters? Is this Thomas guy? Do you still have contact with him?

_Why the sudden interest?_

\- Yes we...

\- Great. - He hissed, looking displeased, leaning back in his chair.

I frowned and shook my head. - What did you say?

He took a deep breath and returned to his previous position, his elbows resting on his gold and mahogany table.

\- That your idea is great. - He answered, but he did not sound quite sincere.

\- Sorry, I shouldn't have insisted, you seem uncomfortable with it.

He nodded at me and smiled sympathetically.

\- Don't bother yourself. But you can redeem yourself if you have dinner with me tonight. - He declared to my surprise. - I did not want to have my meal alone, and your company is always good.

\- Really?

\- Of course... I love spending my time with you. Talk to you. - He said it lower and soft voice now, declaring something strange between one word and another.

I should not say yes, but who did I want to fool?

I felt very uncomfortable with Robert's inclination toward this Cassandra. Well, from the conversation of the servants, it seemed that she would have offered more than a company for tea with the king, and that left me to be extremely angry. I did not bother to control my displeasure in front of Robert and the Queen and I almost regretted it at that moment, but I could not keep it any longer for me.

When Liam came into the office he was red and sweaty, as if he had just run a marathon, but I knew he was like that when he was stressed and about to explode.

The accusations he made to Robert were shocking and he seemed so convinced in his words that he almost convinced me, but I knew Robert, I knew he was not capable of it. Did I?

The weapon, the scream of rage, the red and scary eyes of Liam brought a disappointment on me ... at that moment, he had died. Died as a friend and perhaps as a man for whom I was drawn. I did not recognize him, as I had not recognized for a long time.

I believed Robert was a good person. Both by our new approach, and by how well Liam talked about his brother when we were still friends. He had been filled with envy and jealousy, which had corrupted all the good nature that Liam once had.

\- Definitely, this is the best noodles in town. - I laughed at Robert's words and nodded. - You look adorable even when you have your mouth full of food. - He whispered as I managed to chew the end of the pasta that was in my mouth.

\- You should see me eating a hamburger. Not so lovely. - I joked.

He stared at me with a different fixation and shrugged. - I doubt that much.

\- You should not look at me like that when you've almost chosen your future wife.

\- She's just a step. You're still my number one.

I opened my mouth in a slight shock and closed it, biting my lower lip. I smiled at the effect that that phrase had on me and I shook my head.

\- I know what you're doing. I'm not that silly to fall in your charm.

He ruined things even more when he gave a sideways fucking sexy and attractive smile. _Can I come up on that table and grab him by his collar blouse?_ Because I'm really considering this.

\- I never thought you were. - He answered.

I was trapped in that king who, practically, had become king of my thoughts and dreams too. Why I protected myself and did not accept everything he was offering me at once? It was completely palpable, completely noticeable, all that attraction and magnetism that existed between us. But inside me something said: **NO**. And it was in neon letters, with trumpets playing and millions of people pointing at this plaque of denial.

I did not understand why.

As a toast to our wonderful noodles, I got a lucky cookie. Well, I was always lucky with lucky cookies.

Stupid phrase in red that it was written on the paper:

_"You will live happily ever after ..."_

It almost seemed that he had planted it there on purpose. Almost. We will not accuse what is obvious, will we? I laughed and went back to sit at my desk, still staring at the little music box and the paper of the luck cookie I had won from my King.

_Lost in that sound and in the memories I had of our dinner, I found myself in the middle of a new flash of memory..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is that I have more 3 chapters right ready to post!


	7. Chapter 7

The bad news is that my computer broke. I'm out of time to translate the finished chapters and by college reasons I'll be many days without posting anything. The number of comments has dropped a lot, I don't know if it's because they're finding the translation crap, but if anyone wants to correct my mistakes before any post, I am immensely grateful. I was not so lucky when I searched for some beta ...

 

I only have the chapters in Portuguese. I'll be back in a few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**CUTTING OFF EVIL AT THE ROOT**

\- Colin, good to see you. - I greeted my machiavellian future Prime Minister as I entered my room and saw him very well settled in the chair front of my desk.

\- Your Majesty. - He greeted me by rising from his chair and bowing slightly. - To what do I owe the honor of your invitation? - Are we here to get accustomed our future meetings on thursdays?

He laughed lightly at his reference that he was going to win the election and I pointed to the chair so he would sit there again.

\- Actually, I have a proposition for you.

He frowned. - I'm listening.

\- First I wanted to tell you about a conversation I had with some of your friends.

He frowned and tugged at his tie. I sat in my chair, facing him.

\- Friends?

I nodded, smiling and repeated firmly. - Friends. Your friends, heads of Intelligence Centers of some countries. Rudger was the first one.

_..._

_\- Thank you for the quick arrival, Mr. Rudger._

_\- It's a pleasure, Your Majesty. - The man replied in a false sympathy._

_I smiled wryly at him and shook my head._

_\- A rather unpleasant incident reached my ears. And I thought we should discuss this in person._

_\- Of course. - He frowned, looking confused, and looked once more at the gray walls of that strange room._

_He just felt safer because he had two of his men there. Of course, all of them, in fact, were my men._

_\- Do you recognize this list? - I asked, handing him "the" paper._

_The redhead man shook his head as he read the names listed there and his eyes widened whenever he recognized one of his spies there. There were three of them._

_..._

 

\- I believe you know what was on the paper, didn't you, Colin?

He grew more and more altered with every passing second, and it seemed that all the blood in his body was concentrated on his nervous face. Fear. That's what I wanted Colin to feel.

 

_..._

_\- Apparently it's out-of-date, of course. But what I should not know is that my leader authorized your men to enter my country without the Crown's authorization._

_Francis looked at me sideways and took a deep breath. - We serve together in the war, Robert. You know that I was not in power when this was authorized. - Francis said and returned the paper with scorn._

_I nodded to him and picked up the list he left on the table._

_\- But now you are. And I believe you can help me. In this case, the French Intelligence._

_\- With what?_

_\- I want unconditional support from DPSD._

_Francis looked at me sideways and sighed._

_\- It depends ... what did you discuss with my president?_

_..._

 

\- Do you know the new Director of French Intelligence? I asked Colin because I knew he was not aware of Francis Jacquar's possession two weeks ago. - Your partner, Louis Tremelen was deposed and killed. For treason. - I said, staring fixedly at that bastard's eyes.

\- Dead? - He asked in amazement.

I nodded at him.

\- When they killed Louis and put Francis in power, they forgot to find out what his base was in the Army. We were war partners, Colin.

 

_..._

_\- Why are we gathered in this room? - The Japanese man asked._

_\- The Military Center makes me feel more ... comfortable._

_\- Not me._

_I shook my head and ignored his plea._

_\- Mr. Koizumi, you must be aware that I have already spoken to your Emperor. But I found it great to let you know that I was not satisfied about what I discovered._

_\- And what would it be, Majesty? - The Japanese asked in his straight, upright position, in which he never left._

_I took a deep breath and smiled politely._

_\- You know Marcus Gunter has been the leader of my MI6 for 10 years, since you have a strong connection with him._

_\- Indeed._

_\- You know this list?_

_..._

_\- Russia has no involvement in the death of the former spy, Your Majesty. This has already been discussed with your Prime Minister. - He spoke in anger and indicated that he would get up._

_\- I know. But it has involvement with the misrepresentation of current spies. What was poisoned is one of them. - I said, and looked him in the eye._

_It made him sit down again and pay attention to what I was saying._

...

I propped both my elbows on my desk, so that I could get closer to Colin with my intimidating look. - Please, do not play me off, Colin. I don't try to deny it.

\- What do you want from me, Robert?

I stared at him for a few minutes and wondered how I should continue.

\- I know you're well aware of everything Gunter did. I know what you did.

 

_..._

_\- Why does this bother you, Robert?_

_\- Francis, everything that comes out of control of the Crown goes out of control of the country. Look what happened._

_He nodded and sighed._

_\- Gunter ordered your fiancée death, if that's what you want to know. I received a report last Thursday from my predecessor. But it's a secret information._

_\- Because?_

_\- Because she knew too much._

_\- Well, she had not opened the e-mails she'd received from Thomas._

_..._

_\- Mr. Thomas encrypted his e-mail but sent it to Miss Whilhelmina for security._

_\- Security for him. I stated and Joseph nodded. - What else does the CIA know?_

_\- Do you just want me to confirm your suspicions, Your Majesty?_

_\- I want to know how far the CIA is involved in this._

_\- We do not order the death of your bride, if that's what you want to know. And neither of your father's._

_\- Because?_

_\- Because Gunter did it on his own. Miss Moreno informed us of the attack two months after the incident. We convinced him that her amnesia would suffice and cut off relations with him there. I communicated your king, but he apparently seemed grateful to Gunter._

_I snorted._

_Of course he was._

_..._

_\- What else does the FSB know?_

_\- I believe your MI5 has already answered that._

_I smiled sideways. - I want to hear from you, Klaus. I want to hear how much Russia has dirty their hands._

_\- Miss Whilhelmina sent these reports to the king thirty minutes before she entered the elevator. But your father's account, as well as yours, is encrypted, as you know. We could not track where it was going. However, your fiancee sought out Riviera, a double agent of our base who passed as a journalist in The Post. We knew she was a risk when we discovered she wanted to expose us._

_I took a deep breath and shook my head. That was so Whilhelmina._

_..._

\- Are you also involved in my father's death?

-  No. Your father's Prime Minister was.

\- But he died.

\- He killed himself.

\- He commissioned the king's death?

\- Not just him. Your father dug this. We were not satisfied with the favoritism you and your girlfriend were winning, nor the political influence she had through her family, who had and still has a lot of voice in parliament. She would soon be queen and the monarchy is not here to rule.

I nodded and lifted my hands.

\- I admire your courage to admit it in front of me, Colin. But I know you're lying.

 

_..._

_\- My father went after Gunter, Francis, for he thought MI5 was behind it. But spies infiltrated are not of military interest._

_The MI5 was the military intelligence of the army and the MI6 of the Crown, the latter took care of political and diplomatic matters, as well as commanded my secret service._

_\- Did you find out for yourself?_

_\- Willow helped me with a few words._

_\- Do you still cry at night for her? -  He attacked, laughing and snorting._

_\- I did not cry._

_\- Do you really know everything? - He asked, changing the subject._

_\- I know Gunter ordered my father to die. I know that the infiltrated spies intended to kill the royal lineage. I know that Ted Pryce was a mere pawn in all this._

_\- Do you know that your mother knows all this?_

_He had taken me by surprise. I stared into my eyes. - Can you prove it?_

_Francis laughed and opened his arms._

_\- I thought our friendship was enough._

_\- Do not make a fool of me, Francis._

_\- Do not worry, she found out recently._

_..._

_\- What do you want from Russia?_

_\- I want a name._

_\- Name? What name?_

_\- Name who really sabotaged my plane._

_\- And you're willing to forgive countries._

_\- I need the political support of your rulers, then yes._

_\- I'll give you two names, then._

_\- Two?_

_\- Colin York and Otto Rudger. Both worked on their sabotage._

_\- Colin?_

_\- Your future Prime Minister was a mechanic of fighter pilots in Israel, Majesty. - That part of my MI5 omitted. - I see you do not know everything as you think._

_\- My mother always says," Do not trust anyone. " - I replied with a slight smile._

_\- Do you want the support of our leaders? And what will you give in return? A simple pardon? We killed you and put your brother in power. It seems simpler to me. He seems to be dumb enough to be controlled._

_I heard the trigger and looked at Jasper who already had his pistol coming out a little smoke from the used bullet, I returned to Klaus and saw his brains exploded in front of me._

_\- You could at least expect me to tell you that UK would remain in the European Union. - I said to Jasper, pulling me up from the metal chair and picking up my papers._

_\- Forgive-me, Your Majesty. - He apologized and I snorted._

_\- Send his body as a gift to his President. I think Russia will be eternally grateful to me._

_I watched Klaus's blood run down his face and drip onto the gray cement floor and I shook my head. - Traitor. - I hissed._

_..._

 

\- And why do not you kill me too?

I laughed and shrugged.

\- Why would I do that? We're friends.

He filled his chest at once and slammed his hand on the table.

\- Do you want to make me your pawn?

\- Did you think you were going to get blood out of my family and gain political influence and public favor at our expense? No, never.

Colin rose from his chair in a hurry, and soon my men entered the room, ten at a time, and they locked the door. - What's this about?

\- You're taking this to your partners. - I took the file from the table. - I have everyone's name. I have everyone in the sights of the twenty biggest snipers in the world, he and his families. Make that clear to your friends. I want that, - I held the black leather briefcase in front of me - approved by the end of the month.

\- What it is?

_..._

_\- 30 percent? - I asked, pretending to be astonished. - No, 40._

_\- Forty percent of the political domain? - Do you really think that will be accepted?_

_\- Do you really think I have not shaped public opinion in my favor, Francis?_

_..._

 

\- Read and you will know. - I said, and he held what I offered.

\- How did you do it? We had a perfect plan. - He asked, intrigued.

It sounds ironic. - Not for me. While you took a step, I took 20 more, Colin. I was born to be King of England and I will be.

 

_..._

_\- I've heard of your speech in South London and how your girl has shaped people's opinion of you. How can you?_

_I raised my right eyebrow in doubt. - What?_

_\- I let a trickle of water wet the bathroom floor, and my wife already wants to tear my head off for two weeks. Whilhelmina does not even remember you and still works in your favor. - I laughed lightly. She was perfect. - And you still have the stupidest smile in the world when you talk about her. - He rolled his eyes._

_\- We can not hide the inevitable._

_\- What are you going to do?_

_\- I will propose that each monarch be evaluated by parliament._

_\- Of course you will not need this._

_\- But my son, or daughter, will. And the Parlament will decide whether to give him government decisions or not. That will satisfy the people._

_\- Where do you want to enter?_

_\- I want to deal with economic treaties and executive bases._

_Francis nodded._

_\- If he or she is born with half the impetuosity of Whilhelmina can get up to 100 percent. - He commented, distractedly in his pen across the table. - I saw her when she was coming to her office. She's still very beautiful._

_Francis was the only one I had not received at the MI5 headquarters. We were longtime friends and if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it before, with all the opportunities he had when we fought side by side in wars._

_\- She always is._

_\- And what will you do with Gunter?_

_\- He is dead._

_Francis looked at me sideways and snorted._

_\- You not only killed him, Robert. - He said, folding his arms across his chest._

_\- Of course not. I had to get the information out somehow. I sent a report of what had happened to the main heads of MI5 and MI6, as well as my most influential ministers._

_\- As a warning?_

_\- As a warning. - I said._

_\- Otto was not your man, was he?_

_\- No. Klaus was. And he's dead, too._

_Francis nodded. - And you got what you wanted._

_\- Not everything._

_He turned his face slightly to the right and frowned._

_\- Are you not with Whilhelmina?_

_I shook my head and took a deep breath._

_\- She has..._

_\- She has been rejecting you. - He finished._

_I snorted at Francis and denied it._

_\- It's not rejection._

_\- You've been rejected, my friend. And, honestly, I'm proud of our girl because you were really mean to her._

_I opened my arms in exasperation. - Am I really to be judged for this? Can not I make a mistake?_

_Francis raised his arms and laughed lightly._

_\- Sorry, my friend, but it's the truth._

_\- She just lost her memory, but she's still has the same proud and toughhead as ever. And it seems that your subconscious did not erase anything from what happened ..._

_Francis nodded and straightened his legs. - It's the Whilhelmina we met, is not it?_

_\- Indeed._

_..._

_-_ You will be the most powerful king in England since the last 400 years of monarchy. Colin said in shock as he realized my plan.

\- And you'd better work for me, Colin.

\- Threat received successfully, Your Majesty. - He stated sourly and turned away from the room.

 

**PIECES OF WILHELMINA**

_"You will live happily ever after ..."_

It almost seemed that he had planted it there on purpose. Almost. We will not accuse what is obvious, will we? I laughed and went back to sit at my desk, still staring at the little music box and the paper of the fortune cookie I had won from my king.

_Lost in that sound and in the memories I had of our dinner, I found myself in the middle of a new flash of memory..._

_…_

_\- What about this? - Eleanor said._

_I touched the white silk and felt her split with the delicate lace, but it was very discreet._

_\- That one is perfect. - I spoke slowly, enjoying the fabric._

_\- There, Corine, Willow will want that white and red. The other seven you can include in the order as well. I'll want the other ten too. The lady nodded at Len and I sighed, feeling my body tired and grateful for the softness of the sofa as I scraped my back there awkwardly._

_\- I'm a mess._

_My friend smiled at me and picked up her cell phone._

_\- First we have to talk about the chandeliers and then I'll let you sleep. Will you sleep in the palace today?_

_I nodded. The king had invited me to reside there while arranging some last details of the wedding. Anyway, Robert said that the mansion was ours, mine and his, so I did not need an invitation that much._

_\- I'm feeling so bad, Len ..._

_\- Why? Still about the farewell? I already said, marry and get revenge. Then you make up with sex and that's okay._

_I laughed with her response and I remembered that at first she wanted to fry Robert's face in hot oil._

_\- No. It's about work. Thomas has received new material and is working hard on it. I usually help with these things, but how did I get out ..._

_She shrugged and blocked her cell phone to pay attention to me._

_\- As long as you're not seen on the newspaper's premises by photographers, I see no problem helping you with that._

_I nodded and remembered the emails he had sent me that morning._

_\- I'll see about that later. Let's talk about these chandeliers now, because I need a shower._

_She nodded and then engaged in a conversation about how the oval chandelier adorned the flowers we had chosen for the ceremonial._

_..._

The next morning, after arriving at work, I still could not get those images out of my head. It was the first time I had a memory with faces.

 

Whenever memories came I was filled with despair and anguish for having lost so many moments of my life. It was agonizing and inexplicable.

Questions bubbled through my head like shots in my brain.

_Eleanor, the princess? Were we friends once?_

_Ceremonial?_

_White lace?_

_Wedding?_

Three knocks on the door alerted me that I was in real life, and I wiped away the stubborn tears that ran down my eyes as fast as I could. The door opened and caring eyes stared at me in the same way as in my last memory. There I was, my past, trying to harmonize with my present.

\- Your Highness. - I greeted her with a smile and Eleanor leaned against the doorway.

\- Willow, I really need to talk to you. Can you walk me to Queen Victoria Gardens?

I nodded, predicting what she wanted to discuss. We walked in silence all the way, a boring and deafening silence. We sat at the iron table painted in pearly tones in the middle of one of the oldest and flowered gardens of the Palace.

The table was set with teas and biscuits and she promptly served me.

\- I ordered the black sugar for you. - She said serving me with a spoonful of my favorite sugar.

That basically confirmed many things in my head.

\- Eleanor ... -I began, and the words flew from me as I cried again.

She rubbed her face and through the strong tears in my eyes, I realized she was crying too. - My God ... you would not recognize me like that. I just cry and cry and cry. Willy, I'm sorry ... I do not owe ... shit, how hard it is.

I had never understood my strong affection for the princess and how I felt so comfortable near her.

\- Tell me everything. - I asked and she sighed.

She nodded and spoke again:

\- We've met at a party of the Earl of Warwick. My parents had forced me to be there and you were on the team that would play a polo game that day. You approached me with your typical smile and your intimate and communicative speeches and then I thought "crazy girl without limits" ... - she said and we both laughed with her thought. - We became friends there. You apparently were not content to talk about the weather, and as it was all a bore and you soon realized that I was a fucking princess who made the wrong fairytale way. You asked questions about my life without the slightest wickedness, and I found myself in great need of opening myself with you. We fled the party that day and spent the weekend traveling through Italy, and it was my first 72 hours without using a gram of cocaine or drinking a millimeter of alcohol in my life.

\- We have never lost touch. Even though you were in college and living in the dorms, I dragged you to as many places as possible. We talked every day on the phone and often I got into your college room and spent days with you there. Hiden from photographers and from my mother.

\- What happened?

She looked me in the eyes and shrugged when she cried a little more.

\- After the press saw that we were very close, everyone started falling on you and the media is never good with any of theirr victims ... your family hated our friendship. - Len shook his head and took a deep breath. - When you suffered the accident, I ... I was barred from entering the hospital you were. I wanted to see you, hug you, know that my sister was fine ... I stayed ... - a sob hit us and several emotions took over me. Longing, pain, fear and doubt. - Your father had made an agreement with my father, he ... he made a deal with the press and all the newspapers that had access to us. In the whole world.

\- He took advantage of my amnesia. -I concludes, and Len nods.

\- He did not want you involved with us. At anyway. My father accepted, because he understood the protective side of Antonio. Dad never liked the monarchy and how it affected his children anyway. But I ... Willow I should not have disappeared ... - she said with a little more desperation - we were friends, fuck our fathers. But I also wanted to protect you and ... and it was so difficult ... I missed you, I had no one to talk to ... I wanted to know if you were well and walking ... but you ... you did not remember me, Willy.

Len tried to speak between sobs. I leaned and hugged her tightly, feeling - with that - a gap fill in my chest and split her sobs for long minutes, because it seemed to me that sharing was everything I did with her.

\- I love you very much ... I swear to you that I will never leave you again. I promise. I promise ... just forgive me.

It's okay, Len ... I forgive you. She nodded as she felt her tears bathe my right shoulder and her lean cheek supporting it there for longer.

Even with that gap filled, I felt there was so much more to be discovered there. I could not help but wonder what else Eleanor was not telling me.

 


	9. Sorry.

I promise I'll be back soon. Sorry for the delay. I'm pretty full with college. I'll post small stories (which follow the tv show storylines), probably with future events. But there is one or two ready with this beginning of their engagement.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**PIECES OF MY PAST** _(Willow’s POV)_

 

\- Will you be fine? - Len asked.

I nodded to her and smiled sideways. - I just need to think about all of this.

She kissed my forehead affectionately and smiled.

\- Indeed, it's a lot to think about. I believe. - She whispered and I thanked her for understanding.

Eleanor left me to go after Jasper, was full of plans to introduce us, saying that I was her most solid marriage and that I needed to accept the other in her life. In fact, she referred in _our_ life.

I got up from the iron chair and nodded so that one of the staff could pick up the food on the table. Then I began to notice that everyone respected me and treated me as if I was from the palace ... maybe it was because I had a very old relationship with Len.

My instinct made me take the south garden and admired the sight as well as the scent of the flowers that bathed my face. Something told me that this was my favorite part of the palace. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip, stopping in the middle of the garden. Eleanor knew who I was going to marry and chose not to tell me ... _why?_

I continued my walk and came upon a small château that looked more like a replica of the palace. I bit my lip and climbed the first step ... _I really wanted to get in there_.

A shiver ran down my spine and I was startled when I saw one of the palace officials standing in the doorway.

\- It's already clean, Miss Moreno. Do you want me to bring your lunch here?

I looked confused at the man and shook my head.

\- Call me if you need anything.

He passed me and took the path to the Palace and decided to overcome my curiosity and entered the place. I touched the walls in red velvet carpet and I frowned as I smelled the scent of my perfume on my nose.

I closed my eyes and forced a mere and simple memory of that place ... Anything.

The main corridor led to unknown doors that didn’t catch my attention; later an oval hall had a baroque-shaped parapet, I touched the supports in gilded wood, seeing that it overlooked a lower, subterranean space. I looked around for a ladder and found it ahead.

That place made me feel strangely well and at home.

I went down the great staircase that it ends front of glass doors which, I assumed, to be a private garden. It didn’t call my attention neither.

I turned left, even though all sides were facing a very large room. Well at first, I thought it would be a room. Maybe it was in the past, but it was adapted to be a bedroom. It had the same neoclassical/baroque architecture as the main Palace, with decorative tables and chandeliers all over the place. Two celestial blue sofas in north and south position, supporting benches and in the center a large rectangular bed placed on the floor - no support feet - with messy sheets announcing that someone had slept there.

On the south side, there were doors to three balconies, hidden by wine-curtained and pearly curtains. I walked to one of the tables to see the photos resting there and I noticed a movement in one of the balconies. The figure of Robert entered, distracted by the button of his open shirt, and in the blink of an eye, I understood everything.

_The flashbacks, my dreams about him, the memory of mentions of a marriage, his strange devotion to me, and my perfume impregnated every millimeter of that place._

\- Oh! - I put my hand to my mouth in shock and Robert noticed my presence there.

\- Whilhelmina ... - he whispered and buttoned his shirt hastily.

I wanted to say _"no, do not do that ...",_ but there were more serious things going on there. I held onto the nearest wall and tried to absorb all the findings that day brought me.

\- What are you doing here? - He asked.

\- You live here?

He sighed and looked around for an answer, I think.

\- Yes. - He nodded. - I live here. - He confirmed and looked at me skewed.

His eyes paid me full attention as he studied my features for a more concrete response to my presence there.

My eyes oddly saw one of the picture frames on the nearest table without glasses - or maybe I just recognized myself there. I took two steps toward it and quickly noticed that the man holding me in the photo was him. All my questions were answered, all of which I had asked myself a few months ago. Many more have arisen in my mind and the anguish of ‘not remembering’ took my chest. It was agonizing. Have a past and not remember it.

\- It was you. The man I was going to marry. In the past...

He tilted his head to the right and it seemed a gesture of his weakness for me. Robert just nodded and pressed his sharp nose, turning his back on me.

\- Did Len tell you anything? - He asked, propping both hands on one of the decorative tables.

I laughed with irony and shook my head.

\- No, but I'm not stupid, Robert.  - I spoke knowing that I could call him of any shit in the world. _Fuck that ‘Your Majesty’ thing!_

Anger. All the anguish was replaced by anger.  - How long would you keep this charade? - I asked.

He noticed the acidic tone in my voice and turned to me gaping.

\- Do you remember anything?

\- Sporadic moments, but no ... - I swallowed the angry cry in my throat and stared at the ceiling. - I think I should ask the questions here. - I replied, turning to him.

Robert shook his head and inhaled the air.

\- It's just that you're ... - He pointed at me and hesitated in his words. - in your fighting mood. Only that. I thought you were back.

 I frowned and laughed without humor. - I'm sorry, but did I die? - _Because I seem to have died for you._ I wanted to complete. - Where does Kathryn get into all this?

My question caught him by surprise and his nervousness increased three hundred times. _Five seconds for his face to turn red and the veins in his neck to jump._ An alert came in my subconscious and was accurate.

\- You're smart enough to conclude. – He replied.

\- Excuse me, was it my fault? - I asked with sarcasm.

\- Do not come with your sarcasm to me. - He handed it back and walked past me to pick up his gray suit.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms, didn’t want to look at him. I stayed on my back.

\- I need to go ... I think we'd better not fight now, even though I'm tempted to relive a few things now. - He whispered at last, He whispered at last, and I had the impression that we didn't fix our fights only with conversation.

\- Robert ...

\- No. Please, I do not want to fight. - He asked and by the pleading voice, something made me turn to him.

\- What will we do?

He shook his head and shrugged. - This is our house. This is our place. If you stay, we can work things out when I get back ... but ... if you won’t, I'll understand.

We both wanted to cry. We were nervous. Anxious. I felt it in his eyes.

\- I just wanted to know why you gave up on me.

He smiled lightly and ducked his head. - We do stupid things out of love.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

\- You still love me?

\- Willow, I ... - He laughed and raised both eyebrows. – I’ve never stopped loving you.

I closed my eyes as I tried to absorb all this and when I opened it again, he was gone.

 

**TRYING TO JOIN HER PIECES** _(Robert’s POV)_

 

I walked into the small palace and felt the silence still take up the space around me. But I still had the hope that she was there. I went downstairs and turned to our bedroom, watching her figure sitting on the blue velvet couches.

Her hair was wet and slicked back, she'd just come out of the shower judging by the body covered in the soft and fluffy robe that had our initials embroidered on the side pocket. I’ve always loved to see her like this, her thin face stood out with her hair off her face and I could appreciate the delicate beauty of her features. She had her legs folded as she sat sideways on the couch, one hand resting on the back and the other holding a glass of wine. The distant eyes had lonely tears falling over and over again.

I felt more _pathetic_ than ever. There, minutes watching, I realized that what mom said was true. Living with me and everything that was ours would help her remember, for she was no longer the same Whilhelmina that she had awakened that day.

\- So ... you managed have both.

I knew it would be impossible for her to have remembered absolutely everything, but the worst of all she had remembered. And it seemed to be the most vivid memory in her head, judging from the grim look she'd given me.

\- _Bambi ..._ \- I whispered in a ridiculous apology.

\- Me and your stupid crown.

I didn’t care much, however, she would understand at some point.

\- I tried to leave. When you left. - She explained at last, his gaze lost somewhere in our room. It hurt to know she couldn’t look at me. But she would understand. Someday. - I swore to myself that I would leave here, go back to Argentina or Sweden, take the first flight ... but ... - she laughed, letting more tears fall. I hated seeing her cry like this. - I couldn’t. How stupid I am…

\- You’re not. It means you still love me.

She laughed in irony, but I did not shudder. When I was coming home I promised myself I would accept anything from her. If she tells me she would marry someone else and we would be lovers, I'd take it. If she tells me not to get along with any other woman, I would. All to have her back.

\- Love … - she said thoughtfully - a feeling that makes us fools.

\- Yes. I've always been a fool to you.

\- For me? - She asked, turning her red eyes to mine. - You gave up on me.

She distilled the words coolly. It was my turn to laugh.

\- What part of _"I’ve never stopped loving you "_ you couldn’t understand?

 

 

_... to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is small, but it was the maximum I could translate for now. It's also a chance I'll be back soon. Their "fight" is not over, more things will be said. It's very exciting. Tell me what you think and I can go back until Friday, who knows right?  
>    
> Hm... I wrote a bonus from their past, at the engagement party (with sex scenes), you guys want me to post?
> 
> Did you read my stories? They are the part of this story here. I have two ready (in portuguese of course): one about their first moments dating and the other with a sex scene that (in my head) happens the night before that scene from the show that they are in bed. Do you guys want to read? Which one do I translate first?


	11. Chapter 10

**QUEEN OF THE BOARD** _(Robert's POV)_

 

"Which part of _I never stopped loving you_ did you not understand?”

 

When she opened her mouth to fight back, I stepped forward and threw

my whole speech, without letting her argue.

 

“I had the number of all the fucking nurses from the hospital you were so that I could be there when you were sleeping. I made them change your whole food menu because I knew how much you hated the asparagus or any orange carrot tone in the food. When you applied for your master's degree, Tom Walden was retiring at year and I knew your dream of studying with him in Oxford. I paid almost half of my fortune for him to accept to be your professor in Sweden.”

I took a deep breath, trying not be so so I won’t get too stuck in the pain of my past.

“When you moved to Stockholm, all apartments available at north of the city were sold ... I spent two weeks convincing an old idiot to sell me his apartment because I knew that you always love the lights on that side of Europe, I bought the whole building for you to take advantage of those stupid shit lights in the sky because I remembered that you always cried excited when you see that. I bought…”

I laughed reminding myself of my efforts, she could not say that I didn’t love, that I had forgotten her.

“I bought the whole laboratory that made your creams and perfumes, because they announced that they were going to go bankrupt and today their only customer is you, because I know it was the only place you said you could do your cosmetics.”

So many stupid shits I’ve done for this woman. I closed my eyes and the last fact came to mind.

“I still have your wedding dress and ... "She bit her lip and I hated me for the idiocy I would say, but it was the truth. "I never opened it, _Bambi_ , I've never seen it.” I cleaned the stubborn tear falling from my left eye and I closed my eyes once more. "Because I wanted to believe that you would one day remember

me.” I took a deep breath and looked at her again. "If this is not love, I ..."

I did not finish, I couldn’t. I just shrugged, I had nothing more to talk about. Willow averted her eyes from me and stared at the ground as it was easier for her. I lowered her guard, as I imagined these words would do. They were true anyway. She took another sip of the wine and stood up walking to the closet.

Something told me she would not leave.

I took off my clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Warm and relaxing. I lingered in the shower, taking advantage of the hot water in my muscles and I sighed when I turned it off. In fact, I expected her to come in and surprise me with her little hands massaging my chest like she always did, her lips fed up kissing the curve of my back and her hot breath bathing my skin.

I think that part she did not remember. Or maybe she left. Or maybe my speech did not have the effect I wanted. I buttoned my pajamas and went to our bedroom to see her figure lying on the bed. The dark blue silk nightdress looked beautiful on her white skin. Right hand under the pillow, her slippers in the place she always left and the robe rested on the edge of the bed. But she was lying on my side, but I would not correct her.

_She had stayed._

I lay down on her side and - without saying a word - I held her left hand and I felt her fingers mold to mine.

_Yes, I had achieved both._

The other morning, I woke up with the light in my eyes and I saw the bed empty. I looked around and the dressing table was untidy, her makeup scattered around. I sat on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I felt things finally taking a turn. Even fighting, those signs said she would not left me. No anymore.

Whilhelmina always wake up first. She usually went for a walk in the gardens or a ride around the palace. And when I woke up, my breakfast was set in the table and she had already chosen my suit and left it hanging on the closet entry. The shoes are tied below and a new pair of socks on top. She chose the clock and left them with the appropriate cufflinks for my clothing on the couch inside the closet.

Today, only my breakfast was not on. I just asked one of the staff to handle this while I was taking my shower and changing my clothes. Everything seemed clearly normal, I would go to my office and finish reviewing the reports of the Secretary of Defense until the time of the visit of the prime minister. But a strange movement in the east room led me out of my way. Whilhelmina was with two other women and Rachel as she watched plants from the palace.

“Good Morning.” I greet them.

Willow was talking distractedly to the women and Rachel only reverence to me leaving the place. _Who were those women?_

"We'll change that, ma’am.” One of them answered.

Willow saw my presence there and walked over to me.

"I decided to take over the renovations of the palace, if you do not mind. I found better upgrade the third floor to four bedrooms and close the access to our suite.”

I frowned. _Why this now?_

“Are you alright?”

“Do you prefer green or yellow?” Wilhelmina asked while she was showing two samples of fabric for me. “I thought about doing it in two colors, it becomes more unisex for the children. I also found it better to increase the size of the two closets, but Maria said we would have to do an adjoining wing.”

She end up ignoring my question.

“For the children?” I asked.

“I made an appointment at 2:00. We’ll announce our engagement.” She laughed and frowned. “Re-announce.” Correct herself.

“Really?”

That woman would drive me crazy. I took a deep breath as I watched she walking to the end of the room to talk with Maria about the changes in our suite.

“Talk to the architect. I want it ready in three months, without any delay. I want this done before we get marry or at least before it finished my first trimester.

 _Did we had sex and she got pregnant and I do not remember?_ Because this is the the second time she mentions children.

“Willow? Could you come here for a second?”

She nodded and turned to her. - Make these changes and show me the new project.

“Who is she”

“She takes care of the historical patrimony of the United Kingdom. If we do reforms or changes in palaces or castles, we need the her supervision. Did you not have a meeting with our illustrious Prime Minister?”

I nodded more confused than never. We had a fight yesterday, she was

crying in our bedroom, with eyes of hatred...

“Yes but...”

She rolled her eyes fixing my tie.

"What's wrong with putting this right, Robert?" She asked he continued to work with piece at my neck.” I was definitely going crazy "Go to your meeting and we'll meet later."

I'm going to get Sara to redo adjustments to the dress after lunch and we’ll  meet  in your office for the interview.

“Dress? Which dress?”

"Bride dress, Robbie.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

Her fingers finished the last adjustments and I noticed her engagement ring

there.

“Bambi. We can talk?”

“About what?” She asked. "Hm ... Thomas will do our interview. I asked especially for him.”

Now it got heavy.

“What? I have everything under control.” She whispered and sealed our lips, leaving me there alone.

I needed to find her therapist, psychoanalyst, psychiatrist or whatever... I need instructions. I could hardly pay attention to what the PM was saying, but I manage to conduct the meeting perfectly. I left my proposals in his hand when I saw that it was time for the interview and walked out of the meeting room toward my office. To my utter anger, Whilhelmina was talking excitedly with Thomas.

“All ready?” I asked.

She nodded and walked over to me with a smile on her face.

“Ready for our show?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. I pressed my lips together between our teeth as we sat down together on the couch. The producer announced that we would begin the recording and at no time bothered to compliment that fool.

"Well, we are facing the most famous love story in the world. Whilhelmina and Robert. With touches of Mary and Francis, John and Jackie, Romeo and Juliet. You could start telling me about the palace's clarification of the press.”

Which clarification?

"England is Whilhelmina's house. And we're glad we can take our lives back once more.

"Your Majesty, what is the Crown's response to Russian espionage? Will we have war?”

“Preventive measures have been taken but for now no war.”

He nodded and looked at his paper.

“What is your both perspective of the future?”

Willow looked at me, smiling, but the joy did not reach her eyes.

"Let's enjoy the first few months of marriage, of course, but we want to have kids soon. Three maybe.”

“Five.” I correct her. She had promised me five.

Willow laughed and touched my shoulder fondly.

"Let's start with three.”

"Are there any dates for the ceremony?"

“September first.” She answered. “I’ve always imagined something wonderful happening this day.”

The same date I got on that plane. The same date I left her in England. There was no coincidence there.

“Could you tell me how you see the current situation of the monarchy and you both propose wish to change that together and leave your mark?

She took a deep breath and turned to me.

“We are here to inspire and bring about positive change in our people. For this we need to be good. And be great. I think Whilhelmina possesses all of this in her, and at the same time stirs it within me more and more. We are confident that we will give the people the reign they deserve.”

Thomas kept asking simple questions about the two of us and I was relieved when I saw the camera being turned off. I wanted to shoo him away from my house but Whilhelmina was faster.

"Thomas, have you ever play chess?" She had a big smile on her face, her features cheerful as she rested her arms on her crossed legs.

He looked confused at her and at me. We were still sitting in the our couch and Thomas in his armchair.

“I always wanted to learn but no.” He whispered in confusion.

"Did you know that The Queen is the most important piece on the board?" She asked with a half smile. Willow uncrossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees."She can move all over the board. Straight, on the side and on the diagonal. Do you know that?”

 _Where does she wants to go?_ I believe that question was also hung in the mind of the bastard. I watched Whilhelmina stare at Thomas more strangely.

"No." He was starting to get more confused by how she was staring at him.

"She is even more important than the king and can overthrow any opponent in the game.” Continued.

“Great.”

“In chess the life of the queen is paid with the life of the opposing queen.”

“And?” He asked with a shrug, holding up a nervous smile in his features.

She put her lips between her teeth for a few seconds while she looked down from the floor and turned to Thomas again with the half smile I tried to decipher.

“You caught me at my vulnerable time, but do not forget that in this game you're no queen, but I am. Are we clear?”

Thomas and I understood his malicious gesture. There were things in that story that I did not really know. He took a deep breath and swallowed, just shaking his head.

**Dark Wilhelmina.**


End file.
